rescued from the Dursleys
by mysteryheart
Summary: a 10 year old harry is beaten half to death by his uncle. the weasleys save him under dumbledore's instruction. but how will he react to being around a loving family? and can he adjust before he has to go To hogwarts? WARNING child abuse scenes are included within this fanfic. as well as. a budding romance between harry and ginny. much to rons horror.
1. rescue mission

Harry awoke to an aching pain in his ribs. The drowsy 10 year old boy blinked. Trying to remember what woke him. It wasn't the pain. He's had to sleep through worse. Especially when uncle Vernon was drunk. No his dream had awoken him. Mainly because it was so unrealistic that he didn't want to keep listening.

In his dream a beautiful red headed woman with sparkling green eyes just like his had been hugging him. She told him that everything would be ok. And that people were coming to rescue him today. Of course this was absurd. Who would rescue him? Not the teachers. Not his friends. Mainly because he didn't have any. And certainly not any social workers. The last time they were there he had gotten the beating of his life and couldn't move his arm for a week after that.

Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs which meant his cousin was up. Quickly harry hurried out of the cupboard and into the kitchen to make breakfast. He had forgotten that his uncle locked the cupboard last night….

After a few minutes Harry was flipping eggs onto a plate for the others and started on the bacon. Soon his uncle came thundering down the stairs and after stopping a moment he roared in anger as he lumbered into the kitchen looking more like a walrus in a wig than anything.

"BOY! HOW DID YOU GET OUT FROM THE CUPBOARD!?!" he bellowed. Harry blinked and gulped "I-I don't know…. It was open when I woke up sir…" Harry said shrinking back. " DON'T LIE TO ME!!!! YOU PICKED THE LOCK YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT LOCK BOY!" Vernon yelled.

Harry winced as he knew what was coming. He felt his uncle's fist connect with his head and then his already bruised ribs. He would have begged if that made any difference. Though he always knew that only made the beatings last. Vernon liked to hear him beg.

As Harry doubled over in pain he could have sworn he saw Mrs Figg through the window. Her face a mixture of pain. Anger and shock. But then Vernon got the hot oil from the pan and poured it onto Harry's hands. Despite his best efforts Harry screamed in pain.

The last thing he saw was Vernon's boot swinging towards his face before the world began to fade to black. Harry only hoped that Vernon would realize he was out cold. Because sometimes he wouldn't stop until he noticed.

**_~Scene~_**

Meanwhile Mrs figg raced back to her house to get to her floo. She supposed the Dursley's forgot that she was meant to babysit harry today. Never before did she wish she wasn't a squib. Though today she would have loved to hex the Dursleys into next Tuesday for what she saw.

Finally she burst into her house and threw the floo powder into the fireplace. " Headmaster's office hogwarts!" She shouted. Thankfully he was there. And so were Arthur and Molly Weasley. " Fiona. What a nice-" she quickly cut him off

" ALBUS COME QUICK I WAS JUST AT THE DURSLEY'S. I WAS ABOUT TO KNOCK ON THEIR DOOR WHEN I SAW VERNON BEATING HARRY. AND HARRY LOOKED AWFUL. ALBUS HE WAS KICKING. HITTING AND SHOUTING ABUSE AT THE POOR BOY! HE EVEN BURNED HIS HANDS WITH OIL HOT OIL ALBUS YOU HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE NOW THEY'LL KILL HIM!!" she said panting as she went.

She hadn't noticed that she was crying though she could clearly see the headmaster looked deathly pale. Finally he looked at her and simply said. "Fiona. Try and get the Dursley's attention off of Harry. I'll send Molly and Arthur there immediately." She nodded and ran out. Heading back to the dursleys.

**_~Scene~_**

Back in the office Arthur was getting his wand out as was Molly when Bill suddenly walked in the door. "sorry I'm late i had-" he stopped in his tracks as he noticed everyone's grave faces. " no time to explain son get out your wand and come with us. Bill simply nodded and walked into the fireplace with his parents. Molly threw down the powder shouting. " Fiona Figg's residence!"

As soon as they were through Molly and Arthur ran for the door down the street towards #4 Privet Drive with their eldest son in tow. As soon as they got to the door they saw Fiona knocking rapidly. The curtains were now drawn over the windows. As soon as she saw them fiona stepped aside. " They won't open the door." She choked out.

Bill rushed past his parents. Wand in hand. " Alohamora." He said as the door unlocked with a audible click. They opened the door and gasped at the sight. A skinny horse faced woman was stuffing an unconscious bloody boy into a cupboard. As soon as she saw them she let out an ear splitting shriek.

" STUPEFY!!" all three voices screamed aiming their wands at her. Just then a walrus of a man came thundering down the stairs. "WHO ARE YOU!?! WHAT DID YOU FREAKS DO TO MY WIFE!?!?!" He bellowed. As calmly as he could Bill walked over to Harry and gently picked him up as Arthur pointed his wand at Vernon. A look of pure fury marred his normally relaxed features

" you…. You vile repulsive muggle. You don't desserve to have Harry. He is a magical child and you have used and Abused him beyond anything we could have imagined. I'll say it now Vernon Dursley. We'll be back for you and your wife. Run if you want. But we'll find you. And we'll make you pay. STUPEFY!!" he said with such force that it knocked the great oaf into the wall.

Arthur then turned to his son and wife. Molly was now standing next to Bill tears streaming down her face. " is he?" Arthur asked. Unable to finish his question. " he's breathing." Bill replied quietly as he held the young boy to his chest. in the next moment they apparated to the burrow and began running towards their house.

**_~Scene~_**

Percy. having noticed his parents and older brother running his way he called the rest of the family into the livingroom. " GINNY! RONALD! FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE SOMETHINGS WRONG! MOM AND DAD ARE RUNNING THIS WAY WITH BILL AND HE'S CARRYING SOMETHING!" Percy bellowed.

there was a stampeed of running on the stairs as the twins followed by Ron and Ginny ran into the livingroom. Percy quickly threw open the door just in time as Bill ran in followed by Molly then Arthur. " Percy! floo st mungo's and tell them to get a healer here immeadiatly!" Molly yelled. Percy nodded and ran to the floo as Arthur transfigured the couch into a flat bed and Bill placed Harry onto the cot.

The other three siblings looked pale as they stared at Harry. finally Ginny noticed the lightning shaped scar on the boys head and she let out a horrified sob. " T-Thats..." she said pointing a shaking hand towards his head. " Blimey..." one of the twins said. " Thats Harry Potter!" they finished together.

Ron let out a small gasp. " Bloody Hell! Sorry mum, but who did that to him?" Ron asked furrowing his brow. it was Bill who answered as Molly and Arthur sent a patronus to Dumbledore" it was his uncle... he was beaten and starved if his thin frame is anything to go by." Ginny gasped tears running down her face as she slid down onto the floor. Fred quickly crouched by her and began rubbing her shoulders as he tried to comfort her.


	2. the summons

**A****uthors note: thank you to the reviewer who left a few suggestions. allow me to address your concerns. i know the first chapter was a bit rushed. though honestly i didnt notice till i read it over. the thing is i wasnt completely sure where the story would be going and just wrote what came to mind. it was a seriously short chapter in my opinion and i did intend for it to be longer. however that is not how it turned out. second im doing this mainly for fun so i have no intention of getting a beta. sorry. third the story is seperated into scenes. i dont separate them any other way and i understand if you fo not enjoy reading huge blocks of writing. i dont know why but thats just how my brain works. anyway. i hope you like this chapter more. as always comments of any kind are welcome and appreciated. unless their hate comments.****and thank you to everyone who's followng this story**

Molly scowled at her eldest son. " Bill. you should not have told her that! you know how she feels about him! how would you like it if someone told you your hero was abused!" George yelled, much to everyones surprise. this only made Ginny cry more though. as she knew that if the twins weren"t making jokes about this then it must be serious.

as if on cue Dumbledore quickly entered the room and gasped at the sight of Harry laying on the transfigured couch. though he had no time to process his feelings as professor McGonagall stepped in after him. after spotting harry she let out a choked sob. though the feeling didn't last long as it was soon replaced by anger. anger towards the Dursleys. anger towards the squib for not noticing sooner. and anger towards Albus for putting him there.

and as only one object of her anger could be reached at the moment she quickly stepped infront of albus and turned to face him. the look of pure hatred on her face made Albus flinch. "I told you! I told you they were the worst sort of muggles! I told you not to leave him there! But did the great and _wise_ Albus Dumbledore listen to me!?! NO! No he did not! Well what of your _blood wards _now eh!?!

Protected him from death eaters but not those muggles did you!?! And Severus! He told you that woman hated magic! If he told you once he's told you a thousand times! Those muggles are pure evil! Just look at what they've done to this child! A magical child no less! OH! And not just any magical child might I add! but Harry bloody Potter to boot!!!" She ranted

shaking her aged finger at the headmaster. He blinked. if he thought that she was scary before. well lets just say Voldemort would have cowerd under her wrath, while she was tearing the headmaster a new one. Percy came back with a man in white and red robes who he introduced as healer Erwin. the best of St Mungo's.

The healer immediately began casting diagnostic spells. and then conjured a peice of parchment which began listing all of his preveious injuries as well as the present. everyone in the room clenched their teeth as the list grew longer. after a few minutes the spells were complete and the parchment that had been listing the injuries had grown to be almost as long as the room.

Healer Erwin looked at the parchment and shook his head. " well i'm obligated to tell you all injuries past and present. however I suggest you send your youngest out of the room. its enough to make me loose my lunch and I shudder to think what it'll do to her." he said solemly.

Fred quickly helped Ginny up and out of the room before coming back in and whispered to George that he might've armed her with an extendable ear. after all they had to test their prototypes. the healer nodded and began to read off the present injuries.

" he has three cracked ribs. his right arm is broken in five place. his left leg is broken in two places . he has a hairline fracture on his scull. several lasserations to his back. second degree burns on his hands. it is my opinion that these burns were deliberate. a black eye as you can see. his left wrist is broken along with his index finger and pinky. and both his lungs are bruised. honestly im surprised that there is no internal bleeding.

as for past injuries. his skull has been cracked before as well as his ribs and right arm. he's sufferd a punctured lung. before and he's broken his collarbone before to. and some of these injuries are years old. for instance his scull was cracked. not one but twice before. the first time was roughly about seven years ago." Dr erwin stated gravely.

" SEVEN years ago!?! but healer! he would've only been three years old!" Molly said horrified. the healer nodded. " yes ma'am. that is correct. he is also suffering from severe malnurishment and dehydration. now I can heal most of his injury's however i'm going to have to vanish the bones in his right arm and left leg as they are to severely broken to just heal.

i'll send a patronus to St Mungo's and request skele-grow to be brought here." he said as he cast his patronus. Molly pursed her lips and Dumbledore . assuming what she was concerned about finally spoke up. " healer Erwin. of course I would like to request that every attention be paid to Mr Potter while he is recovering. and ill be handling the bill for everything. "

" headmaster, dont you know? the medical bill is already being paid for. before the Potters died not only did they set up a trust fund for Harry. they also set up a medical fund. I thought you were watching over their assets until Mr Potter was of age?" the healer asked. "you thought wrong my dear boy. the goblins are watching over his assets. it would not be right for me to take care of those matters. " he said.

then suddenly he got a twinkle in his eye. " the question is. where do we place dear Harry? after all he most certianly cannot go back to those muggles. " Dumbledore said. a small smile playing on his lips. "We'll take him in of course!" Molly and Aurthor shouted together. " but how will you take care of him? certianly you can't afford another mouth to feed?" McGonagall said worriedly.

Molly sinply shook her head. " we'll manage. we are taking him in and thats that!" she said firmly. Dumbledore's smile widened. " Ah! certainly my dear! but there is something you should know. the Dursleys were being paid 500 galleons a month to take care of harry. and as you insist on taking him you must accept the same payment for his care." Dumbledore said casually.

as the healer began healing all of Harry's injuries after vanishing the bones in his arm and leg. Molly spluttered. " 500 galleons is way to much Albus! " she said attempting to protest. suddenly a door slammed upstairs and _very_ angry footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs.

" 500 galleons!?! 500 galleons!?! oh wait till I get my hands on those muggles they were being paid 500 galleons to hurt **_my_** harry! ill show them just how powerful my bat boogey hex can get!" Ginny said clutching what seemed to be an ear with a string attached.

the twins were grinning and silently mouthing "**_her_** harry" to the other boys. Dumbledore was finding it hard not to smile and McGonagall sighed, she was willing to bet all the Galleons in gringotts that these two would be caught snogging in the corridors if Ginny weasley had anything to say about it.

Ginny then rounded on the twins. " yes **_MY _**harry. hehe's going to fall in love with me and we're going to grow up and get married!" she said pompusly. much like Percy. " really? I didn't know I was engaged." came a soft and hoarse voice from the transfigured bed.

laying there was an obviously very tired looking Harry Potter with his eyes open, a barley there smile on his face. healer Erwin was having trouble not snickering as were the rest of the people in the room. " im sorry, I would've told you he was awake but i didn't want to be on the recieving end of a bat boogey hex." the healer said good naturedly. Ginny blushed as she looked down at her feet

after explaining to Harry where he was and what was going on Ginny assured him that they weren't engagged **_yet_** and that he was safe now. Molly was still trying to convince dumbledore that. they didn't need nearly as much money. however. he wasn't having any of it. " for the last time Molly i insist that you take the full amount! the payment will be brought to you by owl good day." dumbledore finally said before he walked out.

on top of that he insisted on strengthening the wards around the Burrow as well as adding new ones for Harry's safety. and the goblins at Gringotts wouldn't hear of being paid for it because. apparently the Potters were Gringotts oldest clients. not to mention that the potters were the goblin's main supporters during every one of their uprisings.

"Harry. for the last time your not meant to do the washing or the cleaning!" Molly heard her daughter almost yell. " sorry! sorry!" she heard a terrified voice answer. she bustled into the livingroom only to see the small boy hugging his knee one armed and trembling as he cringed away from her daughters outstretched hand.

"whats going on in here?" Molly asked. her daughter seemed confused. Harry flinched away from both of them " I dont know mum. I told Ron the wash needed to get done. then Harry tried to get up but he isnt to move until his bones grow back. so I told him to lay still. and he did. then he told me that if the washing needed to be done he would do it _because 'thats what he's there for_.'

and I told him he wasn't meant to do the cleaning or washing or anything. and he didn't believe me so I hollered at him. then he did this." Ginny said speaking in a rush her voice colored with worry, Molly tried to calm the boy down. " shhh. its ok Harry. no ones going to hurt you here" she said soothingly. " b-but... Ginny was upset at me. a-aren't you going to punish me for upsetting her?" he asked uncertainly. as he trembled.

Molly blinked. "Harry dear. what did you get punished for at your Aunt and uncles?" she asked softly. everyone else in the room immediately focused their attention on the small boy. " lots of things. making Dudley angry. getting better grades than Dudley. burning the breakfast. or not making it right. having dreams. asking questions. trying to make friends.

talking to people. not doing the chores. healing to fast. running away from Dudley. not letting Dudley punch me. fighting back. doing anything weird. asking for food. and telling anybody if i was hungry." he said as he cast his eyes downwards. Percy who had been silent. let out what sounded like a strangled cry.

" a-and how were y-you punished dear?" Molly asked. trying to keep her voice even. "most of the time they just lock me in my cupboard under the stair's. and sometimes im not allowed to eat for weeks. but i sneak out sometimes and... well i take the leftovers from the trash..." he said softly. as he blushed from embarrassment.

Molly nodded. as if asking him to continue. " then other times uncle Vernon hits me. and he keeps hitting me until I cant feel anything but how much it hurts. I tried not to beg. I tried not asking him to stop, he likes it when I beg. and he usually hits me for longer if i do." he said softly as he squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to overflow and retreated back into his pillow.

everyone in the room had to try and regain their composure before anyone spoke. Ginny got over her anger first for the moment as she believed Harry needed her. and so she climbed up into his bed and hugged him gently. " its ok. your safe now Harry. I wont let anyone hurt you." she said softly. " Thanks Ginny" he replied thickly.

**_~Scene~_**

A few days later after Harry's bones had regrew Molly was working in the kitchen while the twins tried to pry Ginny off of Harry. not that Harry minded but she continued to hug him as she refused to let go unless it was absolutley necessary. because according to her she was '_giving him all the love he'd missed out on_' and everyone found this very funny. well except for Bill. he didn't like the arrangment very much.

" My goodness Ginny, give the boy a break! you've been glued to him since he was fully healed and you barley allow him to go to the loo." bill pleaded. Ginny simply shook her head. " No. I want to be near my future husband!" she whined. everyone smiled at this. mainly because Ginny never asked for Harry's permission. Bill decided to try Harry.

"Harry, mate, I dont know how you stand to be around her. dont you want a break? and please tell her your not getting married." Bill begged. Harry thought for a moment. then smiled shyly. " Actually Bill I dont think I have much choice in the matter she might just have my head if I refuse." he said jokingly.

everyone froze for a second. it was the first time Harry had made a joke. then they all broke out into smiles. " and what does the happy couple want as a wedding gift?" Fred asked slyly. " nothing from you. anything you give us is liable to explode." Harry said seriously. everyone began laughing. even Percy was doubled over as he tried to regain his breath

a weight seemed to be lifted off of the house. that is until a feirce looking ministry owl came and dropped a leter infront of Harry. everyone held their breath as Harry took the letter. he felt slightly nervous as he saw everyones worried expressions. so he picked up the letter and read aloud. although his voice was hardly above a whistper

_**T****he Ministry of magic summons both the Weasley's and Mr Harry J Potter to** **appear before the wizarding court to hear and testify in the trial of Mr Vernon Dursley and Ms Petunia Dursley nee. Evans for the abuse of a magical child previously left under their care. the trial will be held on saturday at 1:00 in court room #7**_


	3. trials before the party

**authors note: allow me to address a few concerns in the comments. 1 I am aware that my grammar is not perfect. truth be told i couldnt care less if every I was capitalized or if every first letter of a name was capitalized. however ill leave it up to you as the reviewers. in this chapter I will try to use correct grammar and punctuations to the best of my ability. tell me in the reviews if its better. worse or you dont care. granted going over my writing means it will take a little longer to publish chapters so thats why im asking you guys. second. someone left a comment asking if I knew Mrs Figg's first name. I did and I do have a reason for changing it. its a silly reason but its because I like when names either rythm or roll off the tongue. like I said its a silly reason but I didn't think it would matter to change a side character's first name. she isn't important to the story and so I did it. also this is FANFICTION if you came for a mainly cannon story your in the wrong place. its very common to change both major and minor details. believe me i've read allot of HP fanfiction. now I have a few plans for this story that I want your honest opinions on. first things first. I want to introduce soul bonding into this story. It is starting in this chapter. however do you think that everything should be revealed in the next chapter? ( you have 24 hours after this is posted to give your opinion before I start writing the next chapter.) I plan for this to be a long fanfiction and yes I will be glossing over allot of the actions first year and changing some things in the cannon story. im not going to be skipping entire years perhaps maybe a month or two. second. Dumbledore as you may have guessed is not evil in this story but he is VERY manipulative. would you rather him interfer more or less with harry's life during this story? and finally the big one. i've always loved the Dursleys go to hogwarts fanfictions and i wanted to add my own spin to it. should Dudley get Accepted into Hogwarts? and if he does what house should he be in? this is completely up to you ill be reading the reviews and going by majority rules. so get your votes in because after the 4th chapter is published thats when ill count the votes. and the final issue im addressing is that I seperate MY story chunks by scene. not by paragraph. if that bothers you well tough luck because thats how I write. anyway. onto the chapter and i'm sorry this authors note was so long. im trying to make my chapters ( the actual content not. including the authors notes)** **longer**

The note had caused an uproar in the Burrow. Harry upon reading the note crawled into a corner and hid. He knew they said he wasn't going back but why else would they want him to speak? Adults lied. And they could be lying now. What if the court people didn't believe him? What if they gave him back after he told the truth? Uncle Vernon would kill him! He wasn't allowed to tell people he got hit!

Meanwhile Molly was yelling angrily into a howler. "How could you expect him to speak at a trial!?! the poor boy is scared to death Albus! The day after tomorrow no less!! oh wait till I get my wand on those Auror's who suggested it!!" Molly probably would have continued if Percy hadn't closed the howler and sent it off with Errol and pointed towards Harry. not that he noticed. but the twins, Bill, Aurthor and Ginny were currently trying to sooth Harry.

He had gone a deathly pale and had been shaking in fear since he sat down. He hadn't responded to any of the plea's for him to calm down everyone feared he was going into shock. finally Ginny who had had enough of not being able to get through the boys nicked Aurthor's wand and rounded on her brothers. "Quiet! the lot of you! now if you nitwit's dont let me through I will hex you into next Monday!" She threatened

. Fred who clearly remembered the last time she made good on her threats backed up and let her take his place. She kindly gave her father his wand back and sat down infront of Harry. "Now you listen to me Harry Potter. I wont let them take you back to those awful muggles. I get it. Adults lie allot. but I wont lie to you. not ever." Ginny said softly.

Then Opting to shock the poor boy into a response she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. That did the trick. Harry blinked. " You kissed me." He said, shock coloring his tone. Everyone in the room let out a breath. Ron, who had been watching from the stair's finally spoke up " Oi! Potter! Thats my sister! You can't have her yet!" He said grumpily.

This made everyone laugh. Except of course Harry and Ginny. "Why'd you kiss me?" He asked confused. "Well lots of reasons. For one I thought you were going into shock. So I had to distract you." She explained while the boys argued over if Ginny should be turned over to Harry yet.

Ron didn't really care about Ginny's crush on Harry. If Ginny wanted something she would eventually get it. If anything he felt bad for Harry. After all his sister already claimed the poor bloke. He wouldn't be able to date anyone. Well except his sister but in Rons opinion that was more of a punishment than anything.

**_~Scene~_**

The day of the trial came and Amelia Bones was to be the Judge at the trial. Due to Harry's fear of his uncle Ginny had been allowed to stay with him on the stand. She opted to stand behind him and drape her arms around his neck. As it turns out Vernon had gotten a muggle lawyer as no squib or wizard would represent him.

" Alright this court has been called to order, Vernon and Petunia Dursley charged with the abuse and neglect of a magical child. one Harry James Potter. We will now hear from Harry before viewing the pensive memories that he has provided. let it be known to the muggle Lawyer Mr Jacob Jackson that these pensive memories have not been forged or altered in any way." Ms Bones said as she looked at the lawyer for a moment.

He nodded and sat down to allow Harry to speak. He had a feeling they would loose if the boy was allowed to have someone to comfort him here. After glancing at Ginny and giving her a soft smile Harry began. " When I lived with my uncle my life was really bad. he didnt like me and I never understood why. I never knew my name until I was four and had to start kindergarden.

they Always called me 'boy' or 'freak' until then. But when the teacher called my name on the first day and I didn't know she was talking to me she was shocked and called my uncle. Thats the first time I remember getting punished for something. Uncle Vernon hit me with a broom handle until I was sore. Then he locked me in my cupboard without dinner. I wasn't allowed to eat for a week after that..."

Harry continued to talk until he got to his most recent memories. He skipped over days he couldn't remember or thought he was unconcious for. Then he spoke of the chores he had to do. "What were the punishments given to you?" Amelia asked. Harry drew in a shaking breath as he struggled to speak. Ginny feeling his tension hugged him from behind.

he sighed and began speaking. " usually I was locked in my cupboard and they didn't feed me or let me out for days. the longest i've ever been locked in was for two weeks because Dudley had more absences than me. other punishments usually hurt. Sometimes Uncle vernon would break planks of wood across my back..." Harry said.

after a collective gasp of shock, he continued to explain how often he was starved After that he spoke about how Dudley treated him. And finally his Aunt. He then said something no one expected him to say. " Aunt Petunia isn't so bad honestly. she's only mean when uncle Vernon is around.

But when he leaves for work she gives me water and cleans up my cuts and stuff. One time when Uncle wasn't home she gave me some toy soilders that Dudley didn't want and told me to hide them from Uncle. other times if she found my tests with good grades on them before Uncle Vernon she would change them to bad grades so I wouldn't get in trouble for doing better than Dudley." he said softly.

then he looked at Amelia. " Please dont blame Aunt Petunia as much as Uncle Vernon. she has to take care of Dudley." Harry pleaded kindly. many of the jury members were taken aback by his kindness. and Petunia burst into tears as her husband glared at the boy.

how dare he ask them to be lenient on his wife who allowed him. the freak to be smarter that her own son? surley she was not in her right mind. was she? Vernon refused to admit what he did was wrong. even as Harry and the little redheaded girl stepped down. and memories began playing his face continued to turn a bright purple. he hadn't noticed the look of pure disgust his lawyer was giving him while the memories continued to play.

after they were done Vernon looked around. everyone was eying him with a look of pure hatred. except for Harry. Reliving the memories had been a bit to much for him. and so he along with Ginny had been escorted to the next room whilst the rest of the memories played. now that they had been brought back in he was leaning Onto Ginny for support. she didn't seem to mind. in fact it was clear that she seemed very pleased with the arrangment.

" Very well does the Acussed have anything to say?" Amelia asked. Vernon looked at his lawyer who sneered at him and averted his eyes in Disgust." YES I WOULD! THAT LITTLE FREAK IS LYING! HE DESERVED EVERYTHING HE GOT! AND SO DID HIS GOOD FOR NOTHING PARENTS! WENT AND GOT THEMSELVES BLOWN UP THEY DID!

THEN WE WERE LEFT TO CARE FOR THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD CHILD! THE LITTLE FREAK! LEFT ON OUR DOORSTEP IN THE MIDDLE OF NOVEMBER! ILL SHOW YOU WHAT ABUSE IS YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH!." He yelled as he lunged for Harry much to the horror of Mrs Dursley.

in an instant every witch and wizard had their wands out. however. Percy was the fastest. "STUPEFY!" He yelled. pointing his wand at Vernon. as soon as the spell hit him he dropped to the ground inches away from Where Harry lay on the floor curled up and Trembling as Ginny sat next to him trying to calm him down. however after a moment Amelia sent for a Mediwitch to see if he was going into shock or worse.

meanwhile Auror's were chaining Vernon to a chair as Petunia looked on unable to determine what to do. she wanted to know if Harry was alright. and yet she feared that her speaking to him would only make his condition worse. besides she didn't think the family of redheads standing near him would let her through

she sighed with relief when a middle aged witch came bustling in with vials of potions. she may not know how things worked in the wizarding world. but Petunia knew a Nurse when she saw one

**_~Scene~_**

An hour later Amelia called the court to order. They had to spell Calming Drought into Harry as he wasn't exactly responsive. then Mrs Weasley and the Mediwitch had Fussed over him as Ginny assured him that he was not in danger nor was he ever returning to his Uncle. of course everyone else tried to assure him of this fact as well but it was quickly deduced that Harry severly mistrusted adults and anyone older than him for that matter.

finally Harry was sitting with the Weasleys in the Witness box as they continued with the trial. every Weasley had to go up and give an Account as to what injuried they saw and how Harry acted. Though the Wisengamot was only half listening. much of their energy was spent glaring daggars at Mr Dursley.

in light of the events he had a silencing charm placed on him as he tried to yell over testemony's several times. as soon as Ron. the last to speak stepped down. Amelia cleared her throat "very well. jury. we will be punishing them separately per Mr Potter's kind request. in the case of Vernon dursley how do you find?" Amelia asked. there was a resounding "GUILTY" That echoed around the room. Amelia nodded.

" and what is his punishment?" Many people were shouting for a VERY long stay in Askaban. a few people even Demanded he be given the dementor's kiss. Which after explained to the muggles. the only one of them that had a problem with the kiss was Vernon himself.

in the end it was Decided that he would be given 20 years in Askaban. and in Petunia's case she was given time served. seeing as she had to put up with Vernon for so long. and a fine of 50 galleons Petunia thanked the court and promptly demanded a divorce from Vernon. as it turns out Petunia had been saving 300 of the 500 galleons every month as Vernon refused to touch the wizarding money.

and so he only believed they had been getting 200 galleons a month. the result was that Petunia had enough saved up so that she could keep the house and pay all the bills while she looked for a job.

**_~Scene~_**

Outside the court rooms Petunia stopped Harry to speak with him. though before she got a word out he was suddenly flanked with all of the Weasley children. Ginny attached herself to Harry's arm. Bill along with Charlie who had come in from Romainia for the trial immediately stood at attention directly behind him.

The twins each put a hand on one of his shoulders. Finally Ron and Percy stood infront with Harry half hidden behind them. It was Percy who spoke first. " Is there something you need from Harry Mrs Dursley?" He said pompously. Petunia immediately recognized the children were Acting as Harry's bodyguards.

This realization tore at Petunia's heart. These children who had only known Harry for a week at most. Were so willing to protect him. from her. And yet she couldn't bring herself to protect him from her husband other than the bare minimum that she allowed herself to do. And for what? because he was a fr-wizard? She blinked and nodded.

" Yes young man. If you wouldn't mind stepping Aside. i'd like to speak with him." She said. Petunia half expected them to refuse to let her anywhere near him. And for good reason. Suddenly Bill spoke up. " lets hear her out. But let me warn you Mrs Dursley. Me and my brothers all have our wands on us. so if this conversation doesn't go kindly..." He said. Allowing the unfinished threat to hang in the air.

Petunia nodded as the two boys in front moved back a bit so Harry wasn't as concealed. "Harry. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. And I know nothing I can do will ever make up for what we did to you. I just hope that in time. you'll forgive both me and Dudley." She said as her eyes began to water. to Petunia's great surprise the girl latched onto his arm responded first.

" Why'd you do it? Why were you so cruel to him? He was just an innocent baby. and you hurt him. Why?" Petunia didn't know what to say. Those were valid questions. " And you are?" She asked slightly taken aback. " Ginny Weasley." The Girl informed her. Petunia sighed.

" Well Ginny. This is no excuse for my Actions however I was jealous. I was jealous of my sister because she had Magic and I didn't. then she went off to hogwarts and made friends without me, and well, I just felt left out. like she had everything and I didn't. Then she died before I could ever make up with her. And well. To be honest I took out my fustration on Harry. He was just left on our doorstep with a letter in his basket and I just couldn't handle it like a mature Adult.

its a rotten excuse but thats why." She said. Harry felt several emotions run through him at once. Anger. Pity. Sadness and relief. Relief that she hadn't had a better reason, like a terrible burst of accidental magic when he was a year old.

He knew nothing excused what they did. But ever since he found out about who he was he's been wondering if he really did something so bad that it had begun the abuse, he then looked at his Aunt.

"Your right. That is a rotten excuse. But at least you said you were sorry. And thats a start." he said. Petunia nodded and smiled. Truthfully she wanted to hug her nephew. She wanted to hold him and tell him that she was sorry a thousand times over. But instead. as she looked at Harry and Ginny. She realized that she might be able to do something better.

" You know. I did go to your parents wedding. And it was awhile ago but I believe you look allot like your dad. Though you have your mothers eyes. There were allot of magic folk there that night and I dont remember entirley what was said but it had something to do with Potters and redheads ending up together" Petunia said looking pointedly at Ginny.

Ginny blushed, however Harry's eyes lit up at the new information about his parents. Then Ron spoke up. " It Must be a curse if Harry is meant to be with my little sister! She's vicious! Poor bloke wont get to make any important decisions around the house!" Petunia tried to bite back her laughter at the thought of a little girl being vicious but then she saw the glint of anger in the young girls eye as she glared at her brother.

the boys that were closest to him stepped away. idily she wondered what on earth that girl was hiding under her perfect angel persona. quickly Petunia said goodbye to her nephew and left to head back home

**~Scene~**

Most of the summer passed uneventfully. However on the morning of Harry's birthday all of the Weasleys minus Bill who had went back to Egypt and Charlie who went back to Romania were running about the house trying to set up before he woke up.

Ginny had told them all weeks ago that Harry had admitted that he never had a birthday party. not even presents. ever. while this didn't shock any of them it was agreed that they all get him something. and so out of the 500 galleons delievered by owl she handed 20 galleons to each of her children to find a suitible gift for Harry.

Percy was the first to find his gift. he had seen an ad for a 5 volume series of wizarding history in tthe papers and ordered it by owl post at once. Ron who had been scolded for suggesting that he get Harry a bottle of Ginny repelant. settled for buying him Chudley Cannon posters and a start to his very own card collection. which by the time Ron seperated all the duplicates from his own collection was almost as large as his.

The twins put their money together and snuck off to Diagon alley to get him what they deemed to be the best present ever. And soon they were walking out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with a snowy white owl, though as they still had quite a bit of money to spend they went to Flourish Blotts and got the books "In's an out's of owl care" and "Training your feathered friend for long flights"

Though the owl seemed less than pleased about the second book. Finally they went to the Magical Menagerie and bought a case of owl treats. which the owl seemed to Approve of. Ginny who knew exactly what she wanted to get Harry, privatley asked her mother for help. which she readily agreed to.

Ginny then made her own trip to Diagon Alley with her father. once there she made a B-line for Flourish Blotts where she spent half an hour picking out an enchanted photo album that preserves the photos that are placed in them. She also had a charm placed on the book so Harry would never lose it.

then, almost a week before Harry's birthday a dozen owls flew in through the window and one by one dropped stacks of photo's onto the table. luckily Harry had been outside learning how to play Quidditch, Ginny had quickly gathered the stacks and ran to her room to put it together.

now all the presents minus the owl. were sitting neatly piled infront of the couch. after a few moments the creaking of the stairs let everyone know that Harry was on his way down. as soon as he stepped into the sitting room everyone smiled and shouted "Happy Birthday Harry!" Harry jumped slightly as he looked around wide eyed at everyone.

" you guys did this? for me?" he said softly. He was amazed that anyone would care for him enough to throw him a party. Molly smiled sadly. " Yes dear. do you like it?" she asked sweetly. Harry blinked then smiled as if he had just won the lottery " I love it! thank you!" he said as he ran up to Molly and hugged her.

Everyone smiled. Happy that they had made his day. " now Harry why dont you open up your presents?" Arthur asked kindly. Harry blinked. " I have presents? Really?" he asked dumbfounded. Molly smiled. "Of course you have presents. Everyone gets presents on their birthday!" Ron said. He only realized the mistake he had made a moment to late.

Harry averted his gaze as he shifted uncomfortably. " Well, I never got any for my birthday. I didn't even know when my birthday was until first grade." Harry admitted halfheartedly. Ginny, who refused to let her idiot brother ruin Harry's birthday changed the subject.

"Well you'll get loads of presents today and you'll love mine the most because I am certain that none of my brothers are smarter than me!" she announced proudly. Harry smiled as Ginny half dragged him to the pile of presents.

He sat down as he unwrapped Percy's first. Harry's eyes lit up at the new books as he turned to Percy. "Thank you!" he said excitedly. Percy smiled. His brothers were never genuinely thankful for useful gifts and he was glad to see that Harry was not like that.

Next Harry opened Ron's present and then he Opened Ginny's. "Open it." She urged. Harry who had been marveling at the leather cover opened the book and gasped as he reached out his hand towards the couple Dancing across the floor in the Photo. " Thats. Thats the lady from my dream. are these my parents?" He asked. his voice shaking as he felt the tears building up in his eyes. " what dream?" Percy asked curiously.

it was obvious that everyone was wondering the same thing. Harry wiped his eyes an answered, unable to take his eyes off the photo. " The day I was saved. when I was resued I had a dream that a woman with red hair and green eyes was talking to me. She told me that people were coming to help me. and that everything was going to be ok. I remember not believing her..." Harry said as he ran his hand across the photo's.

Suddenly Harry placed the album to the side and launched himself at Ginny. catching her in a tight hug as tears ran down his face. Percy. Ron and the twins were very proud of there younger sister. and they silently agreed that her gift was the best of them all.

After Harry pulled himself away from Ginny he unwrapped the twins present. although at first he was confused. why would he need books on owl care? And why would he need owl treats? He didn't have to wonder for long though as a snowy white owl flew into the livingroom and dropped a card into his lap before perching ontop of the books.

Harry blinked, exitement bubbling up inside him as he opened the card and read it aloud. " Happy birthday ickle Harrikins. hope you dont mind but we took the liberty of getting you an owl. ps don't let Ginny name her. she'd choose some rubish name anyhow. love Fred and George."

Harry smiled brightly as he looked at the twins. "Thanks you two! she's. beautiful!" the twins smiled in satisfaction. then they saw an all to familiar glint in his eyes as he turned to a now pouting Ginny. they did not like the road this was going down.

"Ginny. it just so happens that I am fresh out of names, can you help me name her?" he asked smilling at the pouting redhead. Ginny smiled before thinking a moment. "Hedwig." She declared proudly. "Where did you come up with that?" Ron asked curiously.

Ginny shrugged. " It was in one of the twins old books." she said simply. Harry smiled as he looked over at the owl. "Alright then. your name is Hedwig. how do you like it?" he asked. the owl stood silent for a minute before it hooted in what strangely sounded like an Approval.

the twins were dumbfounded. Harry hadn't even thought about it. the twins were pranksters yes. however they were smarter than most gave them credit for. and they began to think that something completely unheard of in their lifetime was happening between their sister and Harry. they just didn't know what.

little did they know that Percy had began to suspect something was up as well. and he was completely determined to figure it out. after all. it did concern his sister.


	4. jewels, brooms and bonding?

A**uthors note: thank you everyone for the reviews and your honest opinions. It seems most of you prefer that I have proper grammar and I get that. I am not stubbornly opposed to getting a beta I just never planned on getting one. And for the last time i will seperate my writing chunks the way I want. Thats final. So since you all prefer that my grammar be decent I will continue to fix it to the best of my ability. And yes jail is not the only punishment Dursley is going to get. Thats all im saying for now. Yes I know it seems Petunia got off easy but thats because she can't exactly be in jail for what I was planning. Dont worry she'll get her just desserts, anyhow the reason Harry isnt all scared is because he was just happy to get away from the Dursleys. He figured anyone was better than them. That doesn't mean he has fully adjusted to being loved and all that., I can't really explain my train of thought but to put it simply he's dealing with things as they come. Him and Ginny haven't shared a bed and the entire family isn't taking anything she says seriously. They just think she's a 9 year old girl with a crush on her childhood hero. Its as if she were to tell them she was going to marry a prince when she grows up. Molly will be acting apropriatley for a mother once she realizes whats going on. she might even make a few mistakes... The Weasleys aren't going to touch his money without his permission. Mrs Weasley would be content to spend every last knut of that on Harry. And it wasn't a scene I included but he's been wearing Ron's old clothes cause with everything going on it kinda slipped their minds. and while your all judging my writing please Answer my questions. I really would like this fanfic to be interactive**

Albus dumbledore was not having a good summer. Not at all, he had made so many mistakes. Sealing the Potters Will before it could be read. Using his influence to take money from the Potters vault. To fund the Order of course, unfortunately for the old man's conscience it was still stealing. Something the Goblins were not very happy about. And he knew that they were going to tell Harry the first chance they got.

Molly will have his head when she finds out! And possibly the worst thing yet that he had done. He left Harry to the Dursleys. He had to tell someone. He had to let his side of the story be known. That was exactly why he had called his two most trusted professors to his office. And that was why Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall had been sitting infront of him for the past five minutes. Waiting for him to speak.

" I have made terrible mistakes my friends. No let me speak my piece." He said when he saw Minerva about to interupt. " Please understand that everything I did I did it with the Greater good in mind. For one after their deaths I sealed the Potters will.

No I do not know much of the contents but I must confess I know that for one. It stated that the Dursleys were not to have Harry no matter what. That is why I sealed it. Second I have been using my connections to take Money out of the Potters vault to fund the Order. But you must know why. For one. I believed the blood wards would keep him safer than any other wards or charms.

As for the money. Well we have to pay our spies on the street somehow. And the Potters have a vast fortune. And Harry certianly wont need it." Albus reasoned. Minerva had her lips pressed into a hard line. Severus on the other hand appeared to be unphased, however Albus could see the Anger deep within his potions masters eyes.

" How much." Minerva finally asked. Albus sighed. "120,000 galleons." He said slowly. Snape now looked downright murderous. He didn't care if the Potters fortune went into the Billions. No matter how much he was determined to detest the Potter brat that money was rightfully Potters!

Lily and James had left everything to their son and it infuriated Snape that Dumbledore had took it simply because the boy had more! The nerve! Minerva seemed to be unable to speak. Obviously she knew that the Potters wouldnt have barley bat an eye at the amount but that wasn't the point! She was livid. The occupants of the room were so distracted that none of them noticed a tiny beetle flying happily out the open window

**_~Scene~_**

It was the day of Ginny's birthday and Harry was nervously walking up to Mrs Weasley. He wanted to get Ginny a present she would love just as much as he had loved the album. He took a deep breath and looked up at the redheaded woman bustling about the kitchen. "Mrs Weasley?" Harry called out softly.

Molly looked over and smiled at him. " Yes dear?" She asked kindly. Harry blushed furiously, though he hardly knew why. "Well its just that I know its quite early but I was hoping to go to Diagon Alley today so I can get Ginny a gift. She got me such a wonderful gift for my birthday so I thought it was only fair I got her one for hers." He admitted shyly.

Molly smiled kindly. "Alright dear ill be busy all day but ask one of the boys to take you" She said before she turned back to the cake batter that had been stiring itself. Harry walked into the livingroom and spotted Percy reading a book. He didn't seem terribly busy and so Harry walked up to him.

Hearing footsteps Percy sighed and laid aside his book as Harry walked up to him Slightly blushing. " Um, Percy I was wondering if You weren't to busy if you could take me to Diagon Alley. I was hoping to get Ginny a present since she got me such a great one for my birthday." He said. Percy smiled slightly,

Harry was always so polite and never demanding. Percy nodded. " Yes lets go now before the others wake up. I swear they'd sleep through a tornado. Anyhow we should go to Gringotts to get some money out of your vault first." He said as he stood up. Harry smiled

A little while later they were walking into Gringott's. Harry who was eager to see his vault walked up to a free goblin. "Excuse me sir. We would like to get into my Vault please." He said nicley. Percy blinked as the Goblin stared at Harry, wizards were not usually polite to Goblins. Though after a moment he recoverd. "Name?" The Goblin asked.

"Harry Potter" Harry replied. "Do you have your key?" The Goblin asked. Harry looked confused and glanced at Percy. Percy looked at the Goblin. "He was never provided with His key sir." Percy said. The Goblin nodded. "Yes we've been holding his key for him. Just give us a drop of blood to verify that its you." The Goblin said taking out a golden paper and a Dagger.

Before the Goblin could do anything Harry held out his hand to the Goblin. The Goblin stared, and so did Percy. Harry tilted his head to the side. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. The Goblin shook his head. "No Mr Potter its just that people dont usually trust us to prick their finger for them." The Goblin said as he made a small cut on Harry's finger.

"why? we trust you with our money. " Harry asked confused. The Goblin shook his head as he looked over the golden paper. Harry watched as his cut magically healed. "That is an exellent question Mr Potter. Right, well we have verified that you are indeed who you say you are. However there is a problem with your family vault that you must take care of as soon as possible.

Someone has been taking out 1,000 Galleons a month for the last 10 years. They have used loopholes in our system that we are working on correcting however as it stands they have stolen 120,000 Galleons thus far." the goblin said.

Percy made a horrified gurgle in the back of his throat as he scowled. "Sir. my mother is Harry's legal and Magical guardian may we set up an appointment so we may discuss this further at a later date? And until then may we please Freeze the Potter family vault to prevent this person from taking any more of Harry's money?"

The Goblin smiled a wide toothy grin that seemed very out of place on his face and nodded as he handed Harry his key. After a trip down to Harry's vault where Harry Filled a sack full of Galleons. Percy tilted his head to the side. "Harry are you sure you need all that money? That has got to be 100 Galleons at the very least." Percy said.

Harry smiled "I know. " Harry said with a sly smile before he turned to the Goblin. After glancing at his name tag Harry addressed him. " Mr Griphook. If I don't have Enough Money with me can I charge the purchase directly to my vault?" Harry asked. The Goblin blinked. Stunned at being addressed by his name.

"Yes Mr Potter sir. Just Have the store Owner send the bill here and the money will be immediately Transfered from your Vault." Harry nodded and Percy slightly wondered at why he needed so much money. after all he couldnt be planning to spend that much on Ginny. Could he? After a small ride back to the surface Harry spoke.

"I want to get Ginny a Necklace. Is there a Jewlery store near by?" He asked. Percy sighed. That made sense. Harry probably wanted to get Ginny the necklace then get his own shopping done. "Yes. Judy's Jewels is right this way. Im sure you can find something." Percy said as he led Harry towards the store.

**_~Scene~_**

Percy was speechless. He had expected Harry to go towards the less expensive section of the store. But no, Here he was looking at a Ruby and Sapphire encrusted neckless and comparing it to an Emerald encrusted necklace. And to make matters worse the shop keeper was encuraging him to look at the most expensive items!

Finally Harry had made a decision. "I'll take the Ruby and Sapphire one. The Emerald is nice but it Doesn't go well with her skin." Harry said. The shop keeper looked as though christmas had come early. " Very well. Have you decided on the enchantments sir?" She said sweetly.

Harry nodded. "Anti theft. Anti loss.Resizeable and Anti summons." Harry said. The lady smiled and finished the necklace before boxing it in a Crystal case which Percy attempted to talk Harry out of but to no avail. After paying Harry insisted they go to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Percy who assumed Harry Wanted to get himself a broom, opted to wait outside as Harry went in. " Hello sir. I was wondering. what is the best broom you have?" He asked kindly. The owner looked at the boy skeptically. "Nimbus 2000, its just been released Today." He said. Harry nodded. " I'll take two of them." He said. The shop keeper blinked. "Thats 600 Galleons. how will you be paying?" the man asked.

"Charge it to my vault at Gringotts." Harry said. The man blinked and looked over Harry's obviously worn clothes. "Whats your name? sign this paper and your done." He said Handing Harry a golden slip. "Harry. My name is Harry Potter." He answered. The man blinked. And almost as if he were in a daze wrapped the two brooms and handed them to him.

**_~Scene~_**

Back at the burrow Percy immediately went to tell his mother of the theft while Harry placed his Presents in the pile. Ginny eyed the two packages from her spot on the sofa exitedly. She was eager to see what Harry had gotten her. Soon enough Ginny was tearing away at her presents,

she had thanked everyone kindly but didn't pay much attention to what she got. She simply wanted to know what Harry had gotten her. Her heart skipped a beat as she tore at the shiny wrappings and saw Crystal underneath. She quickly opened the lid, everyone in the room, Except for Percy and Harry gasped.

Ginny slowly lifted the necklace out of its case and gazed at it. Harry blushed furiously as he pushed his second gift towards her. Ginny gulped. unable to say anything as her trembling fingers unwrapped the long package, again a collection of gasps went around as the newly unwrapped Nimbus 2000 came into view.

Ginny nearly fainted. She took a deep breath as she calmly put the Presents aside before turning to Harry. "So. Uh. Do you like them?" Harry asked blushing. Ginny gave a small smile, then without warning she threw herself at Harry with such force that it knocked him to the ground.

The rest of the family looked on, Highly amused as a very red Harry got peppered with kisses across his face by what they assumed was an extremley happy Ginny. After Ginny stopped what the twins deemed to be a " vicious" Attack on poor Harry they watched as Ginny gushed over her gifts while Harry sat next to her. A goofy grin plastered on his face as the twins kept pestering Harry about how he must really fancy their sister.

"Quiet you lot or as soon as he gets his wand i'll teach Harry my bat boogey hex!" Ginny threatened. Harry laughed as he watched the fear in their eyes. No one seemed to notice the golden thread wrapping around Ginny and Harry's intertwined hands.

**_~Scene~_**

A week later both Harry and Ginny awoke in identical conditions. They couldn't stand, Their faces were pale and their pulse was almost non existent. And they were both in unbearable pain. Unfortunatley no one had noticed until the twins got up. one had decided to wake up Ginny and the other Harry. Though as soon as they saw the two children they ran down the stairs, skipping the last three steps as they both barreled into the kitchen shouting in unison.

"MUM SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH GINNY AND HARRY!" They yelled. The color drained from Molly's face as she raced up to the bedrooms to a similar sight. By now Their lips had begun to turn blue Molly gasped Ignoring everyones worried expressions "Percy Floo St Mungo's! Fred George help me carry them!" she shouted frantically

**_~Scene~_**

An hour later healer Erwin came out of the hospital room looking grave. He didn't undersrand what was going on. "Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but both children are unresponsive to any and all forms of treatment. We have no clue whats going on and if we dont do something soon... Im afraid they wont make it through the night.

This is a first for St Mungo's. Their condition is exactly the same to the letter. and they seem to be breathing in sync." Molly burst into tears as Arthur held her hand contemplating. The boys looked crestfallen.

just then an intern who had been listening in stepped up and cleared her throat. "Excuse me healer Erwin. I've heard of something like this before and I think I know what may be wrong with the children. Could they be soul bonded?" she asked.

The healers eyes grew wide. "That would make sense. but, my goodness there hasn't been a soul bond in the past seven decades or so. This must be the youngest case in history if your theory is correct." Molly was confused.

" So, can you help them?" she asked hesitantly. It was the intern who replied. "I think I may know how. my family library has an entire section on soul bonding. Allot of them are just private jurnals from couples who were soul bonded but there are a few thin books as well. " she explained as they walked into Harry and Ginny's room.

After looking them over in their beds she nodded. " yes of course." She said calmly as everyone watched her with bated breath. The intern enlarged Harry's bed into a full sized hospital bed and levitated Ginny onto it. The effect was instant. Ginny and Harry rolled Towards eachother before locking into a tight embrace.

The spells monitoring their vitals began to peak towards normal as their complextion returned. After a moment their eyes snapped open and they sat up together keeping their hands clasped. " Whats going on?" They asked in unison.


	5. discovering bonds and Uncovering lies

Healer Erwin was speechless. for one he couldn't believe what he was seeing. a soul bond in the flesh. yet so little was known about soul bonds. Past couples wouldn't write down all of the details, this could be a major breakthrough! And yet he knew that these two kids were not lab rats.

He would have to ask for their permission at a later date. Finally he realized everyone was looking to him for answers. He cleared his throat. "Yvette. could you please explain? Im not as well read a s you are on the subject. The intern nodded.

"Yes well It seems you two are soul-bonded. Before you ask let me explain what that means. A soul-bond is the purest form of love. It is an extreemly rare occurence between two people who are meant to be together, In essence it means your souls have decided that they can't and wont take the chance of you two not ending up together.

Many people believe that your bond-mate is choosen at birth, some people have speculated that soul-bonds only happen after two souls who have fought to find eachother over a thousand times in a thousand forms of life can create the soul-bond as a means to never lose eachother again.

Our original laws actually had to work around soul bonds because it was discovered that if you tried to break the bond one of two things would happen. Either the bond retaliates to protect itself. Or both bond-mates die.

Its happened before, so basically they're Married in the eyes of the Ministry. Also they are for all intents and purposes technically emancipated, The trace no longer applies to them. and Harry can Access their vault at Gringotts, Since they are married its Ginny's vault to. Also their magic is stronger.

They will develop special powers. the most common Powers among bond-mates are telepathy, empathy, and sight share. What this means is that they will most likley be able to speak to eachother through their minds. They will also feel eachothers emotions and pain. they could also see through eachothers eyes,

from what I have read every soul-bond is unique in one way or other. There are also more uh concerning matters. It seems the bond is in what bond-mates would call security mode. I noticed Harry hasn't let go of Ginny's hand, I suspect its because he can't." Yvette explained.

Molly looked as though she would have a heart attack. "No, this can't be. She's only 10! She can't be married! " Molly said stubbornly. Yvette sighed. "She can and she is. There is nothing you can do about it, there never was. Now, The bond is activated not complete. They need to figure out how to complete it." She explained calmly.

Molly sniffed indignantly. " And what if we stop this _bond_ from completing? Will I get my daughter back? She shouldn't be forced into this!" Molly hissed. She didin't notice as Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and vise versa at the mention of stopping the bond.

Yvette glared at Mrs Weasley. she noticed that the way she said bond made it sound like the plague. "No if you try and stop them from Completing the bond they will DIE their is nothing you can do to stop this. And frankly I dont understand why you would want to. Your daughter isn't being forced into anything and neither is Harry ma'am.

Let me advise you against trying to split them up. As I said before the bond is in security mode, that is because they were to far from eachother when the bond Activated and nearly died. This means they have to be touching 24/7 until the bond is complete. Once the bond is complete it will most likley trust them enough to not require constant touch. This means they have to share a bed." Yvette finished.

She didn't want to be so blunt. she knew this woman was just worrying over her daughter. But that was a slippery slope. she read about what happened when people tried to tear bond-mates apart. in one case she read about, before bond-mates were considered married and emancipated a mother who did not like her 15 year old daughters bond mate got angry and forbid her daughter from seeing him.

The moment she said this both Bond-mates dropped dead on the spot, that was because the bond expected the mother to be as good as her word, and so it did what it had to so they could stay together. later the mother grief stricken admitted that if she could do anything over again it would be to accept the couple as they were.

after that the govorment decided it was better safe than sorry and so it was decided that all soul-bonded couples were to be seen as married and emancipated no matter their age by Goverment and Magical law. Molly was furious. How could her baby girl be married at 10? and quite literally stuck to her bond mate until they completed it!

well that was fine for now. she would have them figure out how to complete the bond then she would keep them away from eachother as much as she could manage. obviously she would have to put locking charms on the door. Molly narrowed her eyes. "Fine! how do they complete the bond? As soon as it is complete they will be back in seperate rooms!"

Harry looked on the verge of tears, no one but Ginny seemed to notice. And she knew exactly why. The thoughts she could hear coming from Harry enraged her. She was furious with her mother. "Mum stop it! Your hurting him!" Everyone looked surprised at Ginny's outburst but now they all noticed silent tears streaming down Harry's face as he looked at his lap.

Before anyone could ask what was wrong Ginny continued. "Dont you see!?! He thinks you hate him! He thinks you dont care about him because of something he can't control! Right now your Breaking his heart with how your acting and mine as well! you know what those muggles did to him! why are you acting like we're at the center of Disease Control when i've basically glued myself to him since he arrived!

your doing exactly what those muggles were! your punishing him for something he has no control over and I wont stand for it!" She ranted. somewhere during her speech Harry seemed to have burried his. head in Ginny's neck as they embraced. she was right. he had been feeling that way.

Molly was horrified by what her daughter had said. She hadn't taken into account How Harry would react to her decisions. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized how she must have sounded to him. Her children and husband might've understood that she didn't hate Harry and that she still cared about him but of course Harry wouldn't.

she mentally kicked herself for forgetting that scars like those dont just go away in a few weeks. He seemed so happy she Hadn't realized how fragile that happiness might be. Meanwhile the rest of the family was ddigesting the information. the twins found it extreemly amusing, deciding to tease Bill later.

they had decided to let him know about the latest news by floo calling him and expressing their horror that his little sister got married before him. Ron was shocked, not at the situation. he honestly didn't mind, he had expected this sooner or later. No, he was shocked at how his mother could say stuff like that without thinking.

Percy didn't know how to feel. on one hand this was his little sister. on another hand she seemed to be happy with the situation, plus it was perfectly legal. After all these soul-bonds must be extreemly special if the law itself was written to accommodate them, besides thinking practically Harry could take care of Ginny. He had Galleons to spare... though Percy cut off his thoughts there.

thinking about Harry's money reminded him of the theft which made his blood boil. to steal was inexcusable, let alone stealing from a polite respectful boy, who regardless of his marital status was still 11 and wouldn't be having any impure thoughts for a few years,

besides Percy fully believed that Harry would never do anything to hurt Ginny. yes he could think of this situation very rationally. Arthur still had a hard time accepting that his little girl was married, though he was sane enough to realize that he would feel that way no matter how old she was. in the few minutes it had taken everyone to process their feelings regarding the situation Ginny was still trying to assure Harry that her family didn't hate him

and that he was more than welcome in their house. He didn't look completely convinced but Ginny had hugged him until he was at least content with the situation.

**_~Scene~_**

after Ginny and Harry were checked out of the hospital, all the while Molly profusley assuring Harry that she did not hate him Molly decided they should all go to Gringotts and see what was going on with Harry's vault. In all the exitement of the morning Molly had nearly forgotten today was their appointment with Ronguk the overseer of the Potters vault.

she refused to call her daughter anything but a Weasley though. she may have accepted the bond. That didn't mean she had to like it, the rest of the family who completely accepted the bond had came around to protesting Molly's behavior by calling Ginny Mrs Potter any chance they got. Including Percy who had his father sign the discharge papers as Mrs Weasley was hell bent on writing Ginerva Molly Weasley on the form.

after all she was legally a Potter, this stunt was Aided by a simpathetic nurse who once she caught onto what they were trying to do refused to take the incorrect slip with the name Weasley. This soured Mollys mood entirley and she was dead set on exploding at the bastard who stole Harry's money.

once they were seated Ronguk wasted no time in laying out the facts. " Now lovley to see you Mr and Mrs Potter. we have allot to discuss today, however first and foremost let us deal with the theft. Every month for the past 10 years Albus Dumbledore acting as your magical guardian has removed 1000 galleons from the Potter vault and placed it in the Orders Vault here at Gringotts.

the money is always spent by the time the month is over so I believe that your chances of recovering all the money is very slim. however with your permission we will remove any and all access he may have to the Potter vaut and un-freeze it so you may claim it.

Also Albus Dumbledore Sealed your parents will the night they died, upon your request we can obviously unseal it and make sure that its requests will be complied with." Ronguk said. Harry blinked. Dumbledore had stolen allot of money from him for something called The Order. Dumbledore had sealed his parents will the night they died and Dumbledore had willingly left him with the Dursleys.

Harry could feel Ginny's growing anger and pulled her into a hug. "Ronguk can you unseal my parents will first? then we can deal with the theft." Harry decided. Ronguk nodded and left only to return a few minutes later with a long peice of parchment

**The last will of James Joseph Potter and Lily Rose Potter**

_we James Joseph Potter and Lily Rose Potter hereby declare that we are of sound mind and health that this be our last will, we hereby declare any previous will's to be null and void_

_To our friend Remus Lupin otherwise known as Moony we leave 10,000 Galleons in hopes that he is able to live his life and accept that he desserves a life._

_To our friend Sirius Black otherwise known as Padfoot we leave 100,000 galleons in hopes that he takes care of Harry properly and help's him start the next generation of the Marauders_

_To our Secret Keeper Peter Pettigrew otherwise known as Wormtail we leave the sum of 5,000 galleons to care for your sick mother. We remember you were always visiting her._(see memory 33 stored in our memory case)

To my sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans I leave the letter sealed in the Potter vault above the shield with the Potter crest and the Deed to our childhood home. I know you were surley upset when mother gave it to me and I dont think Harry will ever need it

_To our precious son Harry James Potter we leave everything else including our home before we went into hiding, Potter Manor. The key to the_ safe in the basment is your thumb print and a drop of blood willingly given. in there are the deeds to several of our most valubal properties

Lastly in the case of guardianship over our son if we should die before he comes of age any of the following people may take him as their charge

Sirius Black (godfather)

Remus Lupin

Alice ( godmother) and Frank longbottom

Molly and Arthur Weasley

Minerva McGonagall

Under **_no circumstances whatsoever_** is Petunia Dursley nee Evans and Vernon Dursley to have custody of our Son Harry James Potter as they despise magic to assure ourselves of the completion of this particular wish we enact law 368 sub section 3 of the magical child protection act prohibiting these muggles from gaining custody as they are seen as unfit to care for a magical child as proof we submit 3 memories stored in our memory case. memories 34,56,78

this will has been wittnessed by _Sirius Black _and _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

Molly and Arthur were fuming. though for two very diffrent reasons. Molly couldn't believe Albus! The nerve of him! Sending poor Harry off to the Dursleys when Lily and James expressivley said not to! they even enacted the magical childrens protection law to prevent it!

And he still sent Harry there! Molly had half a mind to show Albus exactly where her daughter learned her famous Bat Boogey hex ten times over! Arthur was Livid! This will clearly stated that Peter Pettigrew was the Potters Secret Keeper not Black! oh he would most certianly need to have a discussion with Amelia Bones tomorrow when he returned to work. finally Harry who everyone just noticed had tears running down his eyes sniffed before speaking.

"Can I have two copies of this will? " Harry asked , just then Arthur spoke up. "Can we also get all the memories mentioned in the will? Its very important" He asked. Ronguk looked at Harry for confirmation, and although Harry had no idea why Arthur wanted the memories he simply nodded and stood up as he held out his hand towards the goblin. Ginny did the same.

"Thank you so much Mr Ronguk, I look forward to working with you in the future." Harry said. "May your Gold continue to flow" Ginny added. Ronguk seemed shocked for a moment before he smiled "And may your Enemies be Slayed before you" He responded

**_~Scene~_**

Once everything at the bank was settled everyone opted to have lunch at The Leaky Cauldron. Once seated Ginny and Harry began a mental argument. '_No Harry, she doesn't desserve it. You shouldn't even be thinking about doing anything that stupid. Just mail her the Deed and the letter and that will be the end of it.' _Ginny thought

**_'Ginny, love, she's still my Aunt and I want to give them to her in person, Im not saying we immediately forgive her with open arms_** **_but we should at least visit to do this. Its something I want to do. She got off to easy, I want her to know that my mother never trusted her with me, and if the Ministry allows it I want her to relive the memories My mum saved_**

**_I'm assuming they're of Aunt Petunia being mean to my mum so I want her to see where her hate got her, besides you and your brothers would be there Aunt Petunia doesn't know they can't use magic outside of school. Please Ginny love, this is really important to me_**' Harry pleaded.

Ginny sighed then gave a small nod. Harry broke into a brilliant smile as the rest of the Weasley's stared at them. Finally Fred broke the silence. "Oi! You two love birds mind talking aloud so the rest of us dont feel left out?" He said jokingly.

Harry blushed and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry wants to visit his Aunt after lunch to give her the letter and deed in person, he also wants Her to experience the Memories his mum pointed out in the will, says she got off easy and she should see exactly how horrible she was." Ginny said knitting her brows together. Molly made a face at this and Arthur didn't seem to keen on the idea either, however the boys faces all broke out into mischievous smiles, even Percy had a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Well mum I believe that Harry is right. He should do this in person, of course with that gang of 11 year olds walking the streets me and the twins should watch over Ron, Harry and Ginny, perhaps we might meet his cousin. I'd very much like to have a conversation with the young lad." Percy said politely though his tone implied He'd rather toss him to the Giant Squid.

Of course Molly didn't seem to catch the threat in his voice and a recommendation from her most responsible son sold her on the idea. "Well Percy, when you put it like that I can't help but agree. Alright Lets go." Molly said standing up as she went to pay for their lunch.

**_~Scene~_**

Half an hour later Harry with Ginny attatched to his arm and the rest of the Weasleys behind them walked up to the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. Many of the Neighbors who recognized Harry looked at them. Harry sighed as he knocked on the door.

After a moment Petunia opened the door shock was evident on her face as she saw the whole group, somewhere in her mind she registered the neighbors watching with keen interest, however she didn't particularly care. she didn't desserve to have her reputation salvaged and she knew it.

Before she could think of anything to say Harry spoke half serious half putting on a show for the watching Audience, not that Petunia noticed. " Aunt Petunia I know you never expected to see me again after i was removed from your care and Uncle vernon was arrested for abusing me." The crowd gave a small gasp as they looked on in shocked fascination. They had been told the boy went to juvie for doing drugs!

Harry continued to speak. " But as my new family and I went to see what my parents left me after they were murdered we heard their Will and my mum left you a letter and I've gotten a copy of her will here for you to see. Petunia nodded numbly as she stepped aside letting Harry and the Weasleys into the house

she noticed that half the street was glaring daggers at her and she noted with slight surprise that she hardly gave a damn because she was hoping against all odds that she could somehow make amends with her nephew.

Once inside Dudley came in from the Back garden with his little gang. as they took no notice of the older kids who sat down in the livingroon they somehow managed to corner Harry and Ginny in the entrance. "Oi freak! I see your back maybe your little girlfriend here wants to see a round of Harry hunting, winner gets to sock Harry twice more then usual." Dudley said with a sneer as all his lackeys grinned evily,

Before Harry or Ginny for that matter could do anything someone placed a firm hand on Dudley's shoulder. It was Percy and he was flanked by the twins who had their arms crossed as they happily sized up the small group of boys. Now everyone knew where this was going and before the group could bolt Percy spoke in a bit of a sinister tone that Harry had never heard before.

"Now boys whats this I hear about you trying to sock our new brother? I'll warn you thats a very bad idea because we Weasleys always jump into a fight to help our family members, my brothers and I dont Give a damn how young you are." He said, the twins to this moment to crack their knuckles menacingly as they glared at the small gang of 11 year olds.

now Dudleys friends weren't very smart but they knew two things 1 these boys were older and 2 they looked very scary. and so the whole lot of them, minus Dudley scrambled out the door. The Weasley boys looked close to tears as they laughed at the sight. Unfortunatley for Dudley he wasn't as smart as his friends and in retaliation stomped very hard onto Harry's foot. Harry gave a small yelp of pain and the twins seemed ready to pounce on the little arse,

in the nexr moment three things happened at once The Weasley brothers pulled out their wands, Dudley's smug grin fell from his face and Ginny landed a swift and powerful kick as Dudleys hands flew to his crotch and he doubled over in pain,

the boys winced and Harry began to drill it into his memory never to get Ginny mad because he very much wanted to keep his ability to have children in the future. After a few moments everyone joined the adults in the livingroom and Dudley followed a few minutes afterwards when he recovered from the blow. He seemed to realize that Harry was very much off limits.

as Harry explained to Petunia about the Will he handed her a Copy along with the letter and deed to the house. she read the letter first.

_my dear sister Petunia_

i_f you are reading this letter it means I am dead, I regret never making up with you after our last argument and hate that so many things went unsaid. I hope you know I forgive you for how you acted towards me. however I want you nowhere near my child I may have forgiven you but neither James nor I have any doubt in our minds that if given the chance you would not hesitate to take out your anger and jealousy on our Harry we love him more than words. can describe. more than life itself, and no matter what I know I died protecting my son with my last breath. even in death me and James, who I suspect is also dead as you are reading this, will always be watching over Harry, we have decided not to come back as ghosts as we believe it will cause him pain. Take care of yourself and your son Tuney you know I never liked Vernon so I hope he is as miserable as the prisoners in Azkaban_.

Petunia bit her lip as she read the letter. Lily was right, she knew Petunia was always horrible to her and she was more than right. while everyone discussed the Will and the memories in which the minister quickly agreed to her seeing no one noticed the blonde woman holding a pen and paper pad questioning all the Neighbors, Rita Skeeter was going to make the front page with her article on Monday. And for once Its going to be the truth!

**sorry if there are grammatical errors in this chapter. truth be told I have been sick for the past week and haven't had much time to write let alone go over details. but i wanted to push out a chapter this week so i did as best I could. Dudley will be going to hogwarts but he wont start till later and you'll see why in the coming chapters. also I have decided to get a beta after all since one of my friends insisted on it as it will give me more time to write so if your interested please message me through kik because my Dms here are acting weird my username is Elizabethheart46 thank you.**


	6. Regrets, Trials and Mistakes

**_Authors note:_**

**_warning this chapter will contain kissing and sugestive names if that is to much for you then go away its only going to get worse as they get older so if you cant handle a bit of kissing and suggestive names and positions then you really wont like my intentions for their future years, I tried to make this chapter extra long since this week is my birthday and I dont believe Ill have time to publish another chapter and I will be going a bit off course with the events just cause I want to spice things up a bit, that being said in chapter 7 I will be going a bit off the deep end you'll see what I mean_**

Finally the conversation turned to Harry and Ginny. "So I couldn't help but notice that Harry and your daughter Ginny are quite attatched, I mean she hasn't let go of him once." Petunia remarked. Molly thought for a moment. She certianly did not like this bond, However telling this Muggle could get her to realize just how special Harry is.

Well she would pick the lesser of to evils so to speak. "Oh yes, well ypu see Mrs Dursley Harry and my Ginny here are soul-bonded. Its a very special gift thats rare in our world, infact there hasn't been a soul-bond in over seven decades. Now before you ask whats a soul-bond it basicaally means you've found your soul mate and by our laws they are now Married.

But the bond isn't complete so they have to figure out a way to complete it soon, they can't let go of eachother without being in terrible pain. But thats only until the bonds completed." Mrs Weasley said sweetly.

Petunia was stunned into silence. How could her 11 year old Nephew be married and somehow bound to a girl for life? This was odd, very odd indeed, But how could she object? She lost every right to be apart of her Nephew's life the moment she allowed her husband to put his hands on Harry. So she simply nodded.

" Thats... shocking, I cant pretend to understand how this soul-bond thing works but I suppose it doesn't matter as long as you two are happy, to put it frankly I dont see how its anyones buissness besides yours." Petunia said shrugging

**_~Scene~_**

after talking for a bit longer the Weasleys and Harry went back to the Burrow to relax. Everything was fine for the next week, everyones letters came. After a trip to get Everyones School supplies where they ran into Hagrid who was getting something for Dumbledore out of Gringotts. Molly then bought Harry an entirely new wardrobe with some of the money they had gotten for Harry,

though try as she might Mrs Weasley couldn't even spend all of the first payment before the second came. Though she adamantly refused to let him pay for Everyones school supplies, and much to her horror he had gone behind her back and bought Percy an Owl for making Prefect before anyone noticed. Now the Weasley family was resting in their livingroom when the paper came

**LEADER OF THE LIGHT LEAVES BOY-WHO-LIVED TO BE ABUSED BY MUGGLES AND STEALS HIS MONEY**

Y_ou read that headline right readers Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore leader of the light left Harry James Potter the boy-who-lived. the boy who saved us all by miraculously defeating You-know-who to live with EXTREMELY abusive muggles._

_Albus Dumbledore admitted in confidence to two of his most trustworthy professors that not only had he left poor Harry to the mercy of those filthy muggles but he STOLE 120,000 Galleons from Harry's Gringotts family vault. Only Harry knows exactly how much abuse he went through but thats not all dear readers the abusers were none other than his Aunt,Uncle and Cousin. (The Dursleys)_

_In an attempt to find out at least a bit about his life I went to Surrey and Questioned his Primary school teacher's. (school muggle children go to before they are 11) Only one agreed to talk to me. "He was such a sweet boy, always polite, though I did worry about him." Then she asked a question that shook me to my core._

_"He isn't dead is he?" I had to ask. **why would you think he's dead?** "Well it wasn't hard to figure out he was being abused, he would come in with clothes three or four sizes to big, he always had bruises or worse. Once the school nurse came into my room in hysterics because he walked in with a broken arm only supported by scraps of cloth,_

_of course we called Child protective services but nothing was ever done, we couldn't prove anything. Then there's that cousin of his, him and his friends made up this sick and twisted game called Harry Hunting"_

_I could hardly contain my anger and horror **Harry Hunting?** "Yes they would chase him around and one kid would hold Harry's hands behind his back while his cousin used him as a punching bag. All the teachers tried their best to put a stop to it,_

_what was really heartbreaking was when Harry got 100% on a test (top score) and his cousin got 64% (Barley passing) the next day Harry walked in with a limp and a black eye, he said he fell down the stairs but later that day I heard his cousin bragging about it. Said his dad (Harry's Uncle) punished him for showing Dudley up" I immediately knew what this meant._

_**So in other words he was beaten for getting better grades than their son?** "Yes" At this time I took my leave of the teacher and went to question the neighbors. When I asked what they thought of Harry Potter and what they knew about him here were the responses I got_

_"Harry? oh he's such a sweet boy. once when I was to sick to tend to my garden he took care of my lawn for me when his Aunt and Uncle were out. When I asked him why he did it when they were out he told me that his Aunt and Uncle dont like it when people think to well of him" That sent off alarm bells in my head_

_"That boy? Well his Aunt and Uncle told me he was a delinquent and no good, then at the beginning of summer when he disappeared they told us he had been doing drugs and they sent him to a detention center for Mentally unstable boys ( A prison for psycotic underage boys) Im ashamed to say I believed them until this afternoon." **what happened this afternoon to change your opinion?**_

_"Well the boy came this afternoon with a bunch of redheads (The Weasleys) and started talking to the Aunt, I didn't hear everything but apparently they were his new foster family and they exposed her for all the abuse, poor boy was probably still in shock I suppose because he was real calm,_

_he didn't yell or anything and then they went into the house, maybe he was getting his stuff but I dont suppose they stayed for long." Finally I had to do what i'd been putting off. I knocked on Mrs Dursleys door and asked for an interview. Surprisingly she agreed. This was our conversation_

_**Is your husband home?** "no he went before your ministry and was thrown into Askaban for abusing Harry." **forgive me if this sounds rude but why aren't you in Askaban?** "Harry asked Your courts to be lenient while sentencing me, its more than I desserve but I got away with a fine" **lets get to the point tell me everything you know about Harry's abuse**._

_I felt I had to be blunt. Mrs Dursley pressed her lips into a hard line before answering my quiestion, clearly stalling "I refuse to go into much detail however to sum it up we starved him, when he did eat it was usually a slice of stale bread and cheese. we told him he was a freak and he didn't desserve anything else._

_My husband frequently beat him, It was worse if he cried. Sometimes he'd break a rib, Sometimes an arm. He didn't have a bedroom, he slept in the cupboard under the stairs. And if his magic healed him to quickly my husband would beat him worse" the longer she spoke the more tears pricked her eyes. **why did you let it happen?**_

_" I was jealous of my sister Lily, she had magic and I didn't so I hated her for it, then she died before I could make amends and I was left with Harry and in a way I hated her for dying to and so I took it out on Harry, he didn't desserve it and thats a rotten excuse but thats why I did it."_

_It wasn't hard to figure.out that her son was simply imitating his parents behavior. As an afterthought I spoke with the goblins and found out that Albus Dumbledore sealed the Potters will see page 3 for my conversation with them and their opinions on the matter_

Everyone was silent, no one dared to speak as they all looked towards Harry waiting for his reaction. Finally Harry spoke. "Well, Im satisfied Public outcry is enough for me." He said resting his head on Ginny's shoulder. "You can't be serious mate! He stole 120,000 Galleons from you! And he sealed your parents Will, and he left you with those awful Muggles!!!" The twins cried in unison.

Harry shrugged. "Not to brag but I dont really care about the money, he must've needed it for something if he resorted to stealing it from a kid and he probably didn't know exactly what was on the Will, he probably only knew that it mentioned I wasn't to go to the Dursley's honestly thats the only thing he has to make up for even if I do know why he left me there" Harry reasoned.

"Thank you Harry, your forgivness is more than I desserve" came an aged voice. everyone turned to glare as Albus Dumbledore walked through the front door. "What are you doing here Albus! You have some nerve! Showing your face in this house!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. Albus coward under her furious glare before clearing his throat and speaking up.

"I understand that you are all very upset with me, however I have come to speak with you all on matters of great importance, first of all thanks to the Potters Will Sirius Black will stand trial on Saturday, I was quite horrified to find out he was never tried therefore never convicted. He was simply shipped off to Askaban. The trial will be judged by Ms Amelia Bones,

also you can imagine my surprise when by chance I had been going over the book of acceptance to familiarize myself with the students joining us this September when I came across the name Ginerva Molly Potter, of course I thought I had gone mad. Then I remembered something interesting to say the least and went immediately to the hall of records where I found this" He said holding up a peice of parchment

**_SOUL-BOND_**

_Ginerva M Potter and Harry J Potter_

_Began August 11th at 2:33pm_

_Activated August 18th 12:00am_

_(Incomplete)_

Everyone stared. Then after a moment Ginny tackled Harry to the ground and gave him a very Weasley like hug. All the while he was blushing furiously. Albus smiled when Harry attempted to stand up and fix his now wrinkled clothing. Perhaps this Soul-Bond was the power Voldemort would never have, It seemed very likely.

But then if Harry had to die then Ginny did to... That was a very upsetting thought however he had been wrong plenty of times before so he hoped he had been very wrong indeed in this assumption. Molly seemed pale and Albus knew why. She couldn't possibly afford another set of school supplies, however before Albus could sooth her worries Harry spoke up.

" This is fantastic Ginny! We've got to go to Diagon Alley straight away and buy you everything you need! All new of course. I have my money bag in my trunk and we can even get you an owl! Or a cat, whatever you want of course!" Harry said exitedly. Ginny looked over the moon about it all.

However Molly looked less than happy and Albus knew it was because of her views on charity, He wondered if she realized that Harry's money was now Ginny's as well. "Harry dear, I couldn't possibly let you pay for Ginny's school things, and I certianly can't let you buy her a pet." Molly said kindly.

"Mrs Weasley don't be silly, me and Ginny are married now. Whats mine is hers so its not my money its our money." Harry said smiling. the boys looked as though Yule had come early. For one their mother usually had the final say in things However Ginny was very much legally married, and legally married people could _move out_,

but they weren't the best Hogwarts pranksters since the Marauders for nothing. and so they set about annoying their mother. "Dearest sister of ours" Fred said "Now that your rich" George continued "Perhaps you could. consider" "Giving us a small loan" "In the future""We would love to open up a joke shop when we graduate hoggy warts" "However that will require a few Galleons" "Nothing big" "Just a small loan" " Of about a thousand Galleons or so" They said finishing their last line together.

Percy scowled at them Ron looked as if he couldn't believe they had the galls to ask for money infront of their mother. Ginny looked at Harry and after a moment it became obviouse they were speaking to eachother silently. Molly looked about ready to pop and Arthur was to busy talking to Amelia Bones about Sirius's trial through the floo to notice.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU WILL NOT SHAKE DOWN YOUR SISTER AND HARRY FOR MONEY SO YOU CAN OPEN A JOKE SHOP!!!" She screamed. The twins grinned evily "Does that mean we can shake them down for other things?" They asked in unison. Molly seemed as though she would start on them again but Ginny spoke first.

"Ok me and Harry have agreed. If you pass your Potions N.E.W.T's along with your Charms and Defense with an E or better we'll look at your prototypes and Discuss an Apropriate loan" Ginny decided. Molly blinked In surprise, She quite liked the idea. The twins Grinned wildly and made a b-line for their room. Albus smiled

"Wonderful, now that we have settled that score let us discuss your sleeping arangements for the year, and of course what we will be telling the rest of the school. Now first things first I am assuming Your bond went into security mode as you haven't let go of eachother once. As such you will be sharing a room. The castle tends to accommodate to students and so there should be an extra dorm for you two.

As for what we should tell everyone we can say that Mrs Potter showed signs of understanding the course work and Hogwarts itself has accepted her early, as for the sleeping arrangements we can simply say that the matter is confidential, Percy as one of our prefects I'll be expecting you to put a stop to any outlandish rumors within your house to the best of your ability." Albus said. Percy nodded stiffly he still hadn't forgiven the headmaster, even if Harry had.

**_~Scene~_**

the next day Percy had Taken Harry and Ginny to get all of Ginny's things, though it was quickly decided not to tell Harry if Ginny couldn't decide on something after Ginny had spent two minutes trying to choose between a black kitten and a beautiful brown owl Harry had bought her both.

**_~Scene~_**

Saturday came and Sirius stood trial, All of The Weasleys came as Harry had stated that he would most certianly be at the trial, And wherever Harry was Ginny would have to be there to. After they gave Sirius a truth serum that Harry could not pronounce the name of the questions began. "Are you at fault for the Potter's Death?" Amelia asked.

"Yes and No." was the reply. Amelia blinked "Explain" She ordered. "James wanted me to be their Secret Keeper but I thought it would be to obvious and so at the last minute I convinced him to make Peter his Secret Keeper, We thought no one would suspect the rat. He sold James and lily out to Voldemort. If I hadn'hadn't suggested we switched They might still be alive." He said solemly

"What happened on the night you were arrested?" Amelia asked. "I tracked Peter down to that street. I was going to make him pay for what he did to Lily and James but before I could do anything he shouted For the entire street to hear that I betrayed them, Then he cut off his finger Blew up the street and Transformed into his rat form and escaped down the sewers." He said.

There was a murmur amongst the people before Amelia called for order. "Explain what you mean by rat form Mr Black" She said. "Peter is an unregistered Animagus, His form is a brown rat." Sirius said calmly. "What does he look like in his form." Amelia questioned "He's Brown and fat. He has a bald Patch from where his hair was falling out and He's missing a toe on one of his front paws from where he cut off his finger.

He also has two bent wiskers on the left side of his face after Lily saw him and tried to hex his head off because she didn't know it was him." Sirius said. "That sounds like Scabbers!" Harry, Ron and Ginny shouted. Amelia looked at them, startled. "My brother gave him to me after he got Hermes his owl. He's here! I left him with our stuff in the other room!" Ron shouted.

Amelia sucked in a breath and looked at Ron. "Can you please bring him in and dont say what Its for around him. act like the trial is over if you must." She said. Ron nodded and left the room. After a moment Ron walked in clutching a Brown rat, As soon as the rat saw Sirius it started thrashing around in Ron's hand, when The rat realized that Ron wasn't about to let it go it quickly bit Ron, causing him to yelp in pain and drop the dirty thing.

To everyone's horror. except perhaps Lucius Malfoy's as he sat there smirking in anticipation the rat then ran straight for Harry! Harry and Ginny quickly backed away when the rat got close enough it transformed into a pathetic looking man who was missing a finger. the man lunged for Harry,

and as if on some instict Harry made a shooing motion with his hand directed at the pathetic man, in an instant he was thrown backwards with such force he nearly cracked the wall he flew into. Auror's quickly cuffed the man as everyone else looked at Harry in shock. Did an 11 year old boy just do wandless magic?

but how? thats supposed be extreemly difficult. Voldemort could never master it. And even Dumbledore himself could only do a bit of it! "H-How did you do that?" Amelia asked Harry. "Do what? Throw him back? I just waved my hand at him, I didn't want him anywhere near Ginny or Myself for that matter." He explained calmly as he pulled Ginny into a hug, she was shaking and had a bit of a death grip on him as he stroked her hair.

Amelia stared at him Dumbfounded. "Harry, that was wandless magic, Wandless magic is supposed to be extreemly difficult. Not even most masters can do wandless magic, I myself can only do very little. you shouldn't be able to do that." Dumbledore explained from his seat. Harry blinked. "Oh, well I suppose I never knew I wasn't supposed to be able to do it. I assumed everyone could since All accidental magic is done wandless really." Harry explained as he blushed.

After everything was said and done Sirius was declared innocent and Peter Pettigrew Was Arrested, his trial would take place sometime in the middle of September.

Outside the court room no one knew Molly was going to begin a very heated row. Not even her. "Well Harry dear isn't this wonderful? Your Godfather is out of Askaban and over the holidays you can begin to move in with him. Of course You'll probably be visiting Ginny constantly after you complete your bond "

Harry kept a smile on his face but it wasn't hard to read between the lines. **_'so in other words she doesn't want me in the same house as you, I told you she didn't want me around.' _**Harry thought sadly. Ginny glared at her mother.

"And what if our bond isn't complete by the holidays? are you going to set up a wall between us with only a hole to fit our hands through?" Ginny challenged angrily, her insensitive mother was in one conversation reversing all her hard work she had done over the summer! For crying out loud it was Harry's idea to use blindfolds in the bathroom! Couldn't her mother see that Harry was a perfect gentleman?

Molly pursed her lips. "No of course not and dont you get smart with me young lady! I'm only thinking about whats best for you!" She growled. Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously. "No your not! your trying to keep your little girl! Well i've got news for you mum, I'm growing up! Wether you like it or not! I love Harry and he loves me and there's nothing you can do about it!" She fired back.

Molly's eye's narrowed. "Now you listen to me Ginerva Molly Weasley! Your to young to even know about love! Honestly if Arthur and Bill had Brought him to Madam Pomfrey You wouldn't be acting like this! He isnt some pet you can nurse back to health!" She yelled.

Her children looked Horrified at what their mother was saying as a small crowd looked on glaring at her. Harry felt tears prick his eyes but Molly didn't seem to notice. This only angered Ginny further, No one hurts her Harry! " Is that what you think mother!?! Do you think that I'm with Harry for the HELL of it!?! Do you think that I see him as this broken little thing to be held and healed before its released!?!

Well I DON'T and you should know that! I don't care if you think I'm to young! And I Don't care if you try to separate us for the rest of our Lives mother I LOVE HARRY AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Ginny Screamed at the top of her lungs. Molly looked to Harry, her sons silently prayed that she wouldn't cross the line. But of course fate doesn't work that way now does she?

"Harry! What about you!?! You can't honestly believe your parents would have approved of this!" She said, Unfortunatley she realized a second to late what exactly she had just done. Harry looked at her tears now freely pouring down his face. "I wouldn't Know Mrs Weasley would I?" He said in a thick voice. "Harry-" She began. but she was cut off.

" I wouldn't know if my parents approved of our Soul-Bond or not because Their dead! They were killed by Voldemort before I could know them enough to give you an answer! Honestly If you didn't want me and Ginny to be together, to be happy You shouldn't have bothered saving me!

That way you might never have known me and you wouldn't have to put up with me!" he said through choked sobs. Suddenly very strong arms Picked Harry up. Harry tensed for a moment before he realized it was his godfather who looked much better after a shower and change of clothes.

Sirius was glaring daggers at Mrs Weasley and so was everyone else. "Well Molly I think you have made it quite clear that you feel Harry has overstayed his welcome in your house, I'll go with him now to collect his things and he'll come back with me to Potter manor until he has to be at kings cross." Sirius said as he let Harry silently cry on his shoulder.

He noticed that Harry still grasped one of Ginny's hands. Ginny looked up "I'm coming to. I refuse to leave Harry." Ginny decided. Molly bit her lip "Ginny-" She began. "Don't Ginny me Mum! You know good and well you can't stop me!" Ginny growled.

Cornelius Fudge decided that this was the perfect moment to step in after all if he could get on Harry Potter's good side he stood a much better chance of winning the next election. He would paint himself as a friend to all and an advocate for love.

"She is quite right Mrs Weasley, As they are Soul-Bonded you have no authority over Mrs Potter, Its their choice if they have a Guardian or not and who that Guardian is, after all thats why our laws were created to accommodate Soul-Bonds you just Can't argue with true love." He said seriously. There were murmurs of agreement.

Percy couldn't agree more, If the minister himself was agreeing with his sister then that proved she was right after all. The twins thought the Minister was a git, however since he was defending their sister they decided not to slip him one of their jinxed candies. they were already working up prototypes to show Ginny and Harry later.

Ron couldn't believe his mother. How could she act that way towards his best mate? Arthur was appalled at his wife's outburst, obviously he knew she didn't like the Soul-Bonds. But to try and Guilt trip Harry into siding with her using his parents memory? Now that was just low, and three days before the children were to leave school as well.

Fudge decided that he needed to solidify his image. "And one more thing! no one in this room is to mention the Soul-Bond to anyone else, as we all may have heard Soul-Bonds are very private affairs and if i'm not mistaken I am sure our young couple would rather not have their private lives plastered on the front page of the Prophet!" He said sternly. everyone nodded. "Thank you ever so much Minister Fudge!" Ginny said smiling.

He smiled at her. "Your very welcome Mrs Potter, now off you go. Mr Black of course we would like to discuss an appropriate amount of compensation for your time in Askaban, I must say if I had been Minister when you were wrongfully accused you would have gotten your trial ten years ago." He said, though it was quite obvious he was speaking more to the crowd then Sirius.

**~Scene~**

After they went back to The Burrow and got their things Ginny decided that she would try and hurt her mother as much as her mother hurt Harry. she told her father and brothers, all of whome had come with her that she was going to strip her room bare and leave anything her mother made as punishment,

And after looking at Harry who's eyes were still red from the tears they all heartily agreed and helped Ginny remove all traces of her personal touch. After they were done Ginny promised them that they could visit at any time. "Even in the middle of the night?" Fred had quipped, Ginny was about to set them straight when Sirius spoke up.

" if you two Rascals dare to visit the manor in the middle of the night you're getting pranked Marauder Style, courtesy of yours truly otherwise known as padfoot." Sirius threatened. The twins eyes grew to the size of saucers as they openly gaped at Sirius,

the twins hadn't been reading the will over Harry and Ginny's shoulders like the rest of the family had. they thought it was a Private thing and were content with what the others told them of the will. "Your Padfoot? as in THE Padfoot!?! WE HAVE YOUR MAP!!!!" George said. "The Marauder's Map? You have it? where'd you get it from?" Sirius questioned.

"Nicked it from Filtches office our first year!" They cried eagerly in unison, they were now looking at Sirius as if he were a god come to bless them. Sirius smiled. "Well boys you should know You've been living with Prongs son this entire time." He said ruffling Harry's hair. Harry quickly Deduced the basic's of what was going on

His father and Godfather were probably part of a group of trouble makers from their days in Hogwarts and they had some sort of map that the twins must worship or something like that and now they were most definitely going to rope him into their schemes just because he's the son of their hero, a stroke of Genius hit Harry like a bullet and Ginny immediately did not approve of what he was about to say.

"Sirius, I swear on my Honor that I will carry out my fathers wishes and start the next generation of Marauders, Ill scout the students and only recruit the worthy." He said innocently. Fred and George immediately trained their eyes on him. "Harry, we want to join!" they said exitedly. Harry looked asthough he were thinking.

"Hmm... Ok you are senior pranksters, But You have to swear secrecy and no nonsense about girls not joining because Ginny is atomadically in." Harry decided. The twins looked as though they would faint from exitment, they then turned to Sirius, "Where's Moony and Wormtail?" Fred asked. Sirius's face clouded over.

"Moony and I just reconnected I suppose, He's the one that brought me these clothes. And Wormtail is that Traitor of a rat!" Sirius barked. The twins scowled. "Actually he was more of a tag along than anything, he never gave decent idea's just liked to take the credit for his part in our plans, we wouldn't have been caught half as often as we were if it weren't for his constant bragging,

Now that I think of it he's the reason Filtch took the map. Of course Filtch didn't know what it was, thought it was a spare piece of parchment and threatened to toss it into the fire. Me, Moony and Prongs knew he was bluffing but Wormtail shouted at him not to and tried to grab it. that got him suspicious and he confiscated it." Sirius explained.

Fred and George shook their heads. "Git" They said in unison. Ginny who was eager to leave pulled on Harry's hand, Harry Knew why to. Auror Shacklebolt and Cadet Tonks agreed to hold Molly off for an hour while they got their things and got out, that hour was almost up. Ron who had been working up his nerve noticed and knew his time was almost up. "Can I join to?" He blurted out.

Harry smiled. "Of course!" He said. Percy cleared his throat. "Do any of you care that you are planning on starting a secret organization of Mischief Makers infront of a Prefect?" he asked incredulously. Sirius, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry all looked at eachother, nodded once then turned to Percy "No!" They all said in unison.

Percy scowled and walked away, Muttering about twin devils currupting Harry. though he really couldn't be mad, he knew Harry and his siblings would never do more than harmless pranks. "Harry, before you go let us give you the map. Its your's by birthright!" Fred said as he Dashed upstairs.

George Smiled and was about to Question Sirius when the crack of apparition Was Heard in the distance George scowled as he saw his mother rushing towards the house. Hoping to Catch Ginny and Harry no doubt. Fred must've seen her coming because he. flew down the stairs with the parchment and thrust it into Harry's waiting hand.

Sirius quickly sent their luggage to Potter Manor, he had sent his Patronus ahead to let the elves know their master was coming home. He then stepoed into the fireplace shouting "Potter Manor!" He was gone in a flash,

Harry and Ginny stepoed into the fireplace just as Molly walked in, when shecwas them she looked ready to panic "Wait!" She called out. Harry hesitated but before her mother could even take a step in their direction Ginny shot her a glare and threw down the powder "Potter Manor!" She shouted angrily, they were gone in a flash.

Molly sighed sadly. her heart ached and she knew she had messed up, everyone had warned her and she turned out no better than that mother who unknowingly killed her daughter and her daughters bond-mate, ontop of losing her daughter she had hurt Harry...

when he first arrived. she had gotten some muggle psycology books to figure out how best to help Harry heal and she did the one thing the books said never to do above all else, she had betrayed his trust. It broke her heart to see that look iin his eyes before he started crying, Merlin what type of monster was she?

She had made possibly the sweetest boy in existence cry. Molly sighed sadly once more as she walked up the stairs. stopping at Ginny's room she opened the door,

what she saw there almost made her cry aswell. The room was completely bare save for the quilt on the bed and Ginny's last Weasley Jumper hanging on the hook by the window. The jumper fluttered a bit in the Breeze from the open window almost mockingly, it seemed as though Ginny wanted to let the room get drafty for dramatic effect.

**~Scene~**

The three days went by almost in a blurr, Ginny and Harry were introduced to the house elves, they had learned with a bit of shock that Potter Manor housed 150 elves That lived in small Cottages that were made to their size in a clearing just past the tree's on the vast Potter property.

It was more of an elf village than anything Though Harry and Ginny loved it. But Harry would not hear of them wearing rags, and for a brief moment the elves were scared they would be given clothes. that is until Harry explained that they weren't really going to be wearing clothes, they would be wearing "_uniforms_"

Oh yes, uniforms only looked like clothes but they actually showed that the elves belonged to the Potter's. The elves loved the idea of uniforms and the next day they were presented with them. All the girl elves wore green dresses trimmed with brown ribbon that had the Potter Crest Plastered to the front big enough for anyone to see.

The male elves wore green suits with brown ties and the Potter Crest on the back of the suit jacket and as a clip on the tie. All the elves loved their uniforms and swore to keep them clean, the elves were thoroughly convinced that they had the best masters ever as The Potters had also presented them all with brown Aprons with the Potter Crest all down the front.

Roxy a very sweet elf asked if there was anything They could do to thank their masters. Ginny had said that if any Owls came delivering letters from Molly Weasley then to pop over to the burrow, Glare at Mrs Weasley and drop the letter at her feet unopened before they came back. The elves heartily agreed

once they were assigned jobs around the Manor and grounds there were 50 elves with no job to do. Harry thinking on his feet had 30 of them act as Guards to patrol the grounds in shifts. and the other 15 were to go about all 100 Acres of the Potter property and banish any dead plants and tree's as well as banishing anything poisonous on a weekly basis.

that only left 5 elves to be sorted. Harry and Ginny took on Sky and Bloom a married elf couple as their personal helpers. They made Gonda an Elderly female Elf Head elf and told her to oversee the work being done. That left Timmy and Brandon. Harry and Ginny Decided to have them to care for the creatures that lived in the Potters woods

after Sirius told them that Unicorns, Fairy's and other friendly's used to and probably still do live there. later that afternoon Fred and George came by to tell them that Molly had been extreemly put out at having the two letters she had apparently sent that day returned unopened by two diffrent glaring elves, and to congradulate them on upsetting their mother,

they even went as far as to thank the elves personally and tell them that the mean Molly woman had made their Master Harry cry and Their lady Ginny angry. Well that turned out to be very wrong indeed in the elves opinion and they were now eager to have a turn to glare at the woman,

and when George produced a letter from the very same mean Molly woman it was a very happy elf who got to it first and popped over to the Burrow looking as if christmas had come early and promply came back looking very satisfied with himself.

The twins stayed for a bit. and practically begged to meet Moony over the holiday's, Though they were rejected by Remus lupin himself as he had choosen that moment to pop over for a visit Remus had insisted that they couldn't possibly meet him over the holidays as they were meeting him now.

On the last night before they were to leave for Kings Cross Harry and Ginny were sitting on the window seat in their room. They hadn't wanted to take the master bedroom as it was much bigger than Ginny Prefered. Ginny was sitting comfotably in Harry's lap as they Looked out at the star's, after a long silence Harry spoke.

"Ginny... I, um. I wanted to try something and I was wondering if you'd be ok with it." He said blushing. Ginny turned to him. "Harry James Potter I swear if your planning to blow up a toilet or-" Harry laughed and cut her off "No! No, nothing that has to do with pranks I swear! " He said. "Well then what is it?" she questioned.

Harry's blush deepened and he mumbled something. Ginny glared at him. "Speak up don't mumble!" Ginny said fiercely. Harry took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "I said I want to... k-kiss you." Harry stammered a bit as his cheeks did a wonderful impression of Weasley red.

Ginny blinked, then smiled as she leaned closer to Harry. "Well then kiss me." She said, blushing slightly. Harry gulped and inhaled sharply befor he let the breath out and closed his eyes as he leaned forward. Harry softly pressed his lips to Ginny's and was startled by the sudden warmth that spread through him.

It was almost like hot fire pulsing through his viens, though strangely he welcomed the feeling almost as if he was waiting for it. As Ginny Suddenly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss Neither of them noticed the bright golden light that surrounded them

or the black substance that screamed and leaked out of Harry's scar only to die mid air. but a certian godfather who had been spying on his godson did. and he vowed to speak to Dumbledore about it right away as he closed the door. Harry and Ginny eventually decided that oxygen was a key factor in staying alive and broke apart

they smiled at eachother breathing heavily. "Did you feel that?" Harry asked breathlessly " I'm not sure, did it feel like fire running through you as soon as we kissed?" Ginny asked blushing. Harry nodded and Ginny smiled. "What do you think that was?" He asked. " I dont know, maybe it was the bond completing? " Ginny suggested.

Harry scowled. "We could test it but if the bond is completed your mom might try and keep us apart, and Dumbledore might not let us sleep in the same room." Harry said, and he really did like sleeping cuddled up to Ginny.

He could never fully enjoy it at the Burrow because he woke up every hour when Mrs Weasley opened the door to check on them. come to think of it the last night they slept there he had told her off about it a bit

**_flashback_**

_it was the sixth time that night he had woken up and Harry was sick of it, he hadn't slept a full night since the bond started thanks to Mrs Weasley's annoying check-ins. And so tonight he had finally had enough._

_"Mrs Weasley." Harry said, making her jump a bit. "Yes dear?" She asked kindly. "I know your worried about Ginny but I wont do anything to her, and quite honestly every time you open the door I wake up. Its a habit I picked up at the Dursley's, Fearing for your life gives you a few odd survival insticts like waking up at the smallest sounds and I would really appreciate it if i could sleep through the night." He said bitterly._

_Mrs Weasley looked shocked, Harry didn't know if it was from his tone or hearing yet another part about Harry's abusive past but it did the trick and she left them alone for the rest of the night_

**_end flashback_**

Ginny glared at the memory as she saw it going through Harry's mind, she decided to take things a step at a time. "Lets test the bond first, on three we let go. 1...2...3!" she shouted as they let go of eachother. Harry's heart dropped into his stomach as he felt no pain, well not physical pain that is, He really didn't want to sleep in seperate rooms.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to pretend that our bond isn't complete, and if someone finds out it's completed we'll just say we had no idea" Ginny said as she shrugged. Harrry broke out into a wide grin and pulled Ginny into a hug that could rival her mothers. "But wait. Doesn't Dumbledore have the record thing?" Harry asked,

Ginny smiled. "Thats not the actual record. Its a copy of the record, my dad told me all magical records are kept in large books, and you can never take the original so unless he checks he wont know until we tell him!" Ginny explained exitedly

**~Scene~**

The next morning. flew by as the young couple got ready and hurried to the platform using the floo network. Ginny gently held her kitten venus, she had named her after the goddess and would have named her owl Aphrodite if Harry hadn't explained that naming your pets after the same deity just got confusing.

And so she had named her owl Hera, something that made Harry blush to no end. Thankfully Hedwig and Hera got along wonderfully, Now Harry and Ginny were walking along the train trying to find ron and the twins when a blonde boy with his hair slicked back stepped infront of them.

"Well. Welll. Well. What have we here? The little Weaslette's got herself a boyfriend eh? Did he buy you all your stuff? he must have its all new and we all know your family has more children than they can afford." The boy sneered.

"How about you leave her alone before I make you? And for your information Ginny bought her stuff with her own money." Harry said smirking. He had no idea where his attitude came from, as soon as the boy had started to speak about Ginny its like Harry switched to autopilot. The boy glared at Harry.

"I'm Draco, Draco MALFOY" He said, emphasizing his last name as if he expected Harry to react with shock. Harry scoffed as people on the platform stopped to stare. "And I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Now if you dont sod off and stop insulting my girlfriend I'll have your backside handed to you on a platter!" Harry growled.

Honestly where was this nerve coming from? Maybe it was the bond? Ginny albeit a bit shocked by Harry's fowardness smiled smugly as everyone stopped and stared the moment Harry revealed who he was. She could see Mr and Mrs Malfoy walking towards them. Draco blinked in shock before he smirked,

"Well Potter you'll soon learn that some people are the wrong sort to hang about with, I can help you there." Malfoy said extending his hand, Harry didn't even blink as he scoffed. "I think Ican tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." He said he then Turned Gave Sirius who had just come back from putting their luggage away a hug and pulled Ginny onto the train away from prying eyes as they went to find a compartment.

Not long afterthey found one Ron came in and scowled at Ginny who was sitting on Harry's lap. "Oi! Just because I'm happy for you doesn't mean I want to be traumatized by this!" He said gesturing to their position Ginny and Harry snickered.

"It really isn't my fault mate! She insisted my lap was better than the train seat and she said she would sit on my lap in class if I didn't let her sit on it here. Honestly with a threat like that what was I to do?" Harry said innocently. Ron made a rude gagging noise and Ginny scowled.

"We could traumatize you more if we wanted to." She said smugly. Harry snorted at the idea that popped into Ginny's. mind and thought that she must want to see him die curtesy of her six older brothers if she tried it. "Not likley!" He shot back,

Harry groaned. Ginny smiled wickedly and turned so she was straddling him, a second later Ginny crashed her lips down onto his as Ron looked on in horror. of course a bushy haired girl choose that moment to enter their compartment "Have you seen a toad-"

She was stunned into silence at the scene before her. Ginny jumped at the voice and scrambled to get into her seat, everyones cheeks were doing very good impressions of tomatos. "What do you two think you were doing? in a train compartment no less!?!" She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey its not my fault! She attacked me!" Harry protested jokingly. The girl sat down. "Yea right like Im supposed to believe you! my mom told me all about how bo-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as Ginny had whipped her wand out and pointed it at the girls face.

"For your information I did Jump on him! He is not like other boys and I only did it to annoy my brother" Ginny said defiantly as she jerked her chin towards Ron. The girl glanced at Ron for conformation. He gave a small nod as he didnt trust himself to speak. He thought he was going to be sick! The girl nodded and turned towards Harry smiling sheepishly "Sorry, I'm Hermione Granger and you three are?"

"I'm Harry Potter this is my Wi- Girlfriend Ginny and her brother Ron Weasley." Harry said, blushing as he caught himself. Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you really? of course I know all about you, Your in Modern Magical History, The Rise And Fall of The Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of The 20'th Century of course I also saw that article in the Daily Prophet by that Rita woman.

No one in my family is Magical you know so it was a bit of a shock after I ordered a subscription when the Owl came to deliver it but after a moment my parents read it with me. Is it true? Were you really abused? I mean you seem ok now so I was just wondering

because my parents say that abused children take awhile to get over it and then here you are snogging the daylights out of your girlfriend." She said in a bit of a rush, Harry just barley kept up with what she was saying.

"Er, yes the entire thing is true. and I'm not sure what you were expecting but I think i'm fine." Harry said, He thought this girl was nice enough, if only a bit forward. "Right, well come on Ginny the boys need to change into their school robes. " Hermione said standing up. "She can't let go of Harry." Ron said without thinking.

Ginny kicked him. Hermione stared, she hahad noticed that they hadn't let go of eachother once but had thought it was by choice. "What do you mean?" She said reaching down to pull their hands apart.

"STOP!" Two voices yelled. Ron had yelled and grabbed her arm as Harry and Ginny who were panicked looked towards the door to see Percy who had evidently Deduced what she was about to do yelled with Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly your acting as if they'd die if they weren't touching..." she said shaking her head. Then she noticed how the color had drained from everyones face. "Would they?" She suddenly asked. "That is none of your buisness young lady, Im a prefect and don't you go telling anyone or bothering them about it." he said sternly.

Hermione frowned but nodded. She wasn't about to disobey a prefect. "Alright Hermione come with me I think you ought to meet my other brothers now that you've met Percy." Ron said as he winked at Harry and Ginny. Percy smiled, Ron was distracting her so Ginny and Harry could change.

The couple nodded gratefully as the others left and their compartment door closed. Of course it was still a bit early to change but. that didn't matter much. They both faced away from eachother and changed, after they were finished the Trolley witch came by and asked them if they wanted anything.

Wanting to thank Ron they nearly cleaned her out by buying four piles worth of sweets and pasties. One pile was for Hermione of course, After a few minutes Ron and Hermione came back and blinked at the two piles in their seats, Harry smiled

"Well we didn't know what you wanted so we got you both some of everything." Harry explained as the two sat down. "Not true Harry, I told you Ron would be content with. eating the Trolly Witches entire stock." Ginny chided him.

Hermione snickered and Ron scowled as he unwrapped a pasty and bit into it. "Thanks!" He said with his mouth full. "Oh honestly Ronald Were you born in a barn? Dont talk with your mouth full! Thank you Ginny and Harry." Hermione said. "No problem what are friends for." Ginny stated casually. Hermione's eyes went wide. "We're friends?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Sure why not? Everyone needs friends and you seem nice enough." Harry said smiling. Hermione Smiled at him. "Does this mean shes joining the Marauders X?" Ron questioned. Harry looked at Hermione as though he were Aprasing her for a moment, the girl most certianly was not a prankster, more like a goodie two shoes if Harry was being honest with himself.

But he didn't want to refuse her outright, it might make her feel like an outsider. "Well she looks like she's got the right stuff but its completely up to her." Harry said, lying a bit in the begining

Hermione smiled. "Whats the Marauders X?" she asked as she bit into a pasty. Ron smiled. "Its our group of course! We're going to prank the daylights out of Hogwarts! the original Marauders were Prongs, Harry's dad who was basically the leader. Padfoot, Sirius Harry's godfather. Moony, Remus Lupin their best friend and Wormtail." Ron said pronouncing the last name as if it were something foul stuck to your shoe. Hermione caught Rons tone

"Who was Wormtail and why are you saying his name like he started the plauge?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned. "Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail. He betrayed my parents and thats why we speak of him like he's something we just scraped off the bottom of our shoe." Harry explained. Hermione nodded and decided not to press further.

Soon they were on the boats to Hogwarts. Hermione decided to share their boat and on the way over it was decided that they would wait a month before recruiting for the MX as they decided to call it, they would watch the students and decide who was worthy, Hermione had declined to join but swore not to tell anyone about it as long as they never pranked her.

It seemed like in no time at all they were being told they were to try on a ratty old hat that sung. Harry was furious "I'll kill Sirius! He was going on about battling gargoyles and taming Dragons!" He hissed at the others. Harry was hardly paying attention as everyone else was being sorted,

he vaugley recalled a blonde named lavender joining Gryffindor a girl name Susan joined Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy Joined Slytherin at once, the hat had barley touched his head. Finally Professor McGonagall shouted "Potter, Harry!" The entire hall was silent as he stepped up still holding Ginny's hand. Thankfully none of the teachers said anything and Harry wondered if they had been told about the bond.

But before the hat could be placed on his head Malfoy shouted out. "Oh look! Potter needs his girlfriend for Morale support does he? Suppose those Muggles really did a number on him eh?" The entire hall turned to glare at him even the Slytherin's

Then Ginny got a wicked idea and Harry loved it. He worked to make his face look very sad and Ginny turned to speak to him. "Its alright Harry no one holds it against you if you want to hold my hand." This seemed to make the hall glare harder at Malfoy and the Professor's seemed to catch onto what they were doing.

McGonagall cleared her throat but it was Snape who spoke first. "Ten points from Slytherin and a Detention for you Mr Malfoy for interupting the Ceremony and sticking your nose where it does not belong." He said calmly the other houses smirked, however Slytherin glared pointedly at Malfoy.

McGonagall fought to hide a smirk as the hat went over Harry's head Harry argued with the hat a bit as he solemly refused to be in Slytherin no matter how cunning he was and the hat after a failed attempt at persuasion shouted " GRYFFINDOR!" Harry recieved the loudest cheer yet and Ginny gave him a big hug as they waited for her to be called. "Weasley, Ginny" was called and again they made their way to the stool.

Harry crossed his fingers and waited. After a minute the hat shouted. "GRYFFINDOR" Ginny ripped the hat off her head and tackled Harry. A move that caused the entire hall to erupt in laughter as a very red faced Harry was Dragged to the Gryffindor table by a beaming Ginny.

He glared at the twins who were shouting "We got Potter's!" Ginny smiled smugly at a Blonde girl who was eying Harry as though he were some lost prize. after Ron got sorted into Gryffindor they started the feast though only Hermione seemed to notice that they were grabbing foods that they could eat with one hand.

Though when Ginny eyed a slab of steak Harry helped feed it to her as she blushed. Well that was very odd indeed, why didn't they just eat normally and then resume holding hands? She immediately remembered the incident on the train and once again wondered if they really couldn't let go of eachother.

But then how would they sleep? boys and girls have seperate dorms. Hermione decided to watch what they did in the common room.

As soon as they were in the common roon everyone noticed a red door between the Girls staircase and the boys that Professor McGonagall was standing infront of. "Mr Potter, Miss Weasley I have been made aware of your situation this is the door to your room you will need to set a password once you are inside." She sain matter of factly

Everyone but the Weasleys had the same question on their minds and they were very glad when Hermione asked. "But Professor, why do they get to share a room?" It was Percy who answered. "That is none of your buissness Ms Granger and if I catch any of you bothering them about it or trying to get into their room without their permission you will be in detention with Filtch for a week."

The older students looked positively green at the idea but Hermione was not to be swayed, She wouldn't ask them or break into their room but she would investigate it further, Harry and Ginny walked into their room and began debating diffrent passwords when Venus crawled out from under the bed. Harry blushed as an idea came to him.

"What if our password has something to do with love? And we could take turns and change the password once a month just in case." Harry said Ginny smiled. "Alright I'll go first, our password will be Aphrodite. You know We'll have to come up with a cover story for the really annoying students." She said. Harry nodded.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow lets tell Percy our Password in case we ever need him to come in here for us. Like if one of us gets hurt in here, the other will be feeling the same pain and we might not make it to the door."Harry said. Ginny nodded and they went to tell Percy the password.

He was very happy to be trusted with such a task but suggested that the twins be told as well, lest he not be in. That night Harry had a horrific nightmare, the odd teacher with the turban was yelling at him, chasing him and telling him he'd go back to his Aunt and Uncles, then There was Ginny she was sitting down sobbing and yelling at nothing "No not Harry! Please not Harry!"

Harry tried to yell, tried to call out to her "No Stop!" because somehow he knew what was going to happen like he'd seen this before He was yelling at the top of his lungs now. "No! Stop! Dont! Please Stop! Please Dont!" But a bright green light shot out of the dark and barreled towards her.

then he heard Ginny again, but she sounded fine. "Harry, wake up Harry! Wake up its not real! Its not real!" Harry's eyes flew open and he Shot up, Ginny immediately started rubbing his back and speaking in a soft voice. "Its ok, It wasn't real. Your ok." She said.

Then Harry noticed That Percy was standind by his side of the bed and what seemed to be like the rest of Gryffindor was standing In the doorway. Professor Mcgonagall came rushing in with what looked to be a nurse in tow. The nurse introduced herself as Madame Pomfrey and handed Harry a bottle of Calming Draught potion. Hermione could be seen drinking in everything in the room.

Thinking quickly Ginny turned to Harry. "What was this one about?" She asked as she helped him lay down. Percy and McGonagall eyed Ginny before looking at Harry. Her words suggested that this had happened before and thats just the way she wanted it. Although drowsy Harry caught on, he didn't want anyone but Ginny to know about his nightmare and so he sighed.

"Uncle Vernon." He said loud enough for the others to hear. It worked. Percy's eyes softened and he ruffled Harry's hair. "Vernon Dursley is in Askaban, He can't hurt you anymore Harry." Percy said soothingly. Harry nodded "Sorry for waking everyone." He said as he snuggled into Ginny's arms

before he went to sleep he could hear Hermione talking with another student. "Who is Vernon Dursley?" The student asked in a low voice. "Harry's Uncle, it was in the prophet weeks ago. His uncle and aunt abused him." He heard Hermione reply in a hushed tone. More might have been said afterwords but Harry had already fallen asleep.

**~Scene~**

The next week at school was exausting, Though luckily The twins made it their mission to help Harry and Ginny find their way around. and Ron followed along, by friday they knew their way to almost all their classes and all the trick stair cases.

The students didn't bother them either because somehow though the twins would never admit fault all of Gryffindor seemed to be under the impression that Harry regularly suffered from nightmares and Ginny was the only one who could calm him down. it was also decided that MX would plan in Harry and Ginny's room, so Ron and the twins were frequent visitors.

though sometimes Percy would pop in to make sure they weren't planning a prank on him, as Harry and Ginny sat next to eachother in Potions they waited for the rest of the class to come in, Though as soon as Malfoy saw them He smirked and went off to continue his snobby insults.

"Oh look, scar head and the Weaslette are Potions partners. How predictable. Tell us why are you two always holding hands huh? Will poor Harry Potter get terrible visions of the big bad Muggle? Thats Pathetic, A wizard who fears a stupid Muggle." He said laughing.

"Is that so Mr Malfoy? Perhaps you would like to be locked in a room with the great Oaf and see how you fair against him?" Snape drawled from behind him. Malfoy jumped slightly, though looked as though he'd like to do the exact opposite Snape sneered at him.

"Well Mr Malfoy since you seem so confident in your magical knowledge and prowess tell me. What would I get if I mixed powdered root of Asphodel to infusion of Wormwood?" Malfoy looked stumped. And Hermione's hand shot into the air. "I dont know." Malfoy drawled.

Snape sneered. "Tut tut. Lets try again where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Malfoy went slightly pink. "I dont know sir." Malfoy replied. "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked. Malfoy didn't answer. Hermione stretched her hands as high as it would go without her getting up.

Snape smiled a cruel smile and glanced at Hermione before he looked at Malfoy again. "Last chance Mr Malfoy what is the diffrence between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Malfoy scowled. "I dont know, why dont I think it over while you wash your hair." He snapped. The Gryffindors bit back a laugh and the Slytherin's scowled.

Snape glared at him. "A weeks detention with Filtch Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger Please educate Mr Malfoy and answer all three questions." He said. Hermione beamed and cleared her throat. Ginny and Harry got out their quills to write the answers down in case they came up on a test. " Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death,

a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons as for Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant that also goes by the name of Akonite." Hermione answered.

Snape nodded then glared at the class. "Well? Why are Mr Potter and Miss Weasley the only one's writing this down?" He asked coldly. there was a flurry of paper movement as Snape said. "And 5 points to Gryffindor for every correct answer plus an additional 10 points for the additional information,

Mr Malfoy perhaps Miss Granger can tutor you as your brain does indeed seem to be filled with dead flies and bits of fluff." The rest of the class snickered and Malfoy turned red before shouting. "As if I'd Accept help from a Mudblood!" he shot back.

Snapes eyes flashed as he slammed a thick volume onto his desk with a loud CRACK! That everyone was sure was the sound of wood splintering as they jumped. Malfoy went pale. "We. Do. Not. Use. That. WORD!" Snape snarled. "15 points from Slytherin!" Snape bellowed. The other Slytherins sat in shock,

Harry had heard that Snape never took points from his own house. "And a months detention with me, after your week with Filtch! And if I ever hear you utter that word again I'll owl your father and reccomend he wash your mouth out with soap!" Snape hissed. Malfoy gulped.

The Gryffindors smirked. Hermione seemed to be trying to hold back a smile by pressing her lips into a hard line. Harry and Ginny thought Snape was a great Professor. A bit strict yes but obviously fair. The only thing that went wrong was that a boy named Neville Longbottom had messed up his potion and. had to be taken to the hospital wing.

later that day after Harry, Ginny and Ron visited Hagrid for tea they were discussing the breakin at Gringotts when they saw a notice on the board that made them groan. They had flying lessons with Slytherin that Thursday Just what Harry needed, A reason for Draco to make fun of him because he'd be holding Ginny's hand the entire time, they decided to find a way to "discover" That their bond was complete before then.

**~Scene~**

However on Wendsday when they still hadn't figured out a way they began to get nervous, that was until Dumbledore called them up to his office that evening and did the work for them. As soon as they sat down he began to speak. "It has come to my attention that your Bond seems to have completed." He said slowly. Both Harry and Ginny let their faces fall into a shocked expressions. "I can tell by your faces that you had no knowledge of this?" He asked.

"No Professor, we haven't let go of eachother once." Ginny said. "Can we still share a room?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, Hogwarts herself opened up that room to you and since the bond completed three days before the start of school im assuming the castle is fine with your arrangements as they are.

may I ask. Did you two do anything Diffrent that day. or rather night?" He asked kindly. Ginny and Harry blushed. "We, um, We kissed." Harry explained. Dumbledore nodded smiling. "An act of love I see." he said kindly.

The next day Harry and Ginny rushed down to the Lawns, the Slytherins were already there along with the broomsticks. But before they could do anything Neville's broom lifted a bit about 2ft up before he fell off and broke his wrist. Madame Hooch took him to the hospital wing and told the class to stay put.

Unfortunatley Malfoy didn't listen. "I think i'll leave this up a tree for longbottom to find" He said as he scooped up Neville's remembrall and shot off into the air. Harry was about to go after hin but Ginny was in the air first. Harry of course was hot on her heels and floated next to her as he glanced down, They were about 60ft up.

"Give it here Malfoy or i''ll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatened. "You have to watch out for your Girlfriend first Potter!" Malfoy sneered. Then three things seemed tto happen at once, Malfoy tossed the remembrall, Ginny caught it Then Malfoy Yanked her broom a bit while her hands were off the handle.

Unfortunatley he realized a second to late just how high they had gone. Ginny fell off her broom and screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. Harry was on her tail in an instant diving after her, then 10ft from the ground he finally got close enough. He reached out his arm and caught her, Pulling her to his chest.

Ginny Wrapped her legs around his waist as he smoothly pulled out of the dive and stopped. The rest of the class was stunned into silence as Harry, who still had Ginny wrapped around him dismounted his broom.

Malfoy landed and Ron rushed Forward to punch him when he was restrained by Dean Thomas Hermione. the female twins in their year and Seamus Finnigan. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Please Professor Malfoy Stole-" Began Millicent Bolstrom a Slytherin girl. "Quiet Ms Bolstrom, You two come with me!"

Harry Hesitated he wanted to Kick Malfoy in His Privates and then gut him like a fish, then feed him to the Giant squid. Ginny decided to explain. "Professor McGonagall Harry would really like to feed Malfoy to the Giant squid for almost killing me, he's debating weither to follow you or go on with the Squid." She said kindly.

McGonagall had to fight off a smile. "Mr Malfoy Report to Professor Snape before Mr Potter Decides to go along with his plans." She said stiffly Draco was gone in a flash. "Now Professor Snape Wont Feed him to the squid, but he will think up a suitible punishment, Come along now." She ordered. Harry Quickly turned to Ron "tell Fred, George and Percy. MX meeting mine and Ginny's room. One hour." he said before he followed after Professor McGonagall with Ginny in tow.

Soon they stopped outside of the charms classroom and McGonagall opened the door. "Proffessor Flitwick might I borrow wood for a moment?" She asked. Wood? As in the Quidditch team captain Wood? Why would she want him? Wood stepped out of the classroom. "Yes Professor?" He asked. "Wood. I've found you a seeker!" She said proudly. "Are you serious Professor?" Wood said exitedly. Harry's heart lept.

"Absolutley the boy's a natural! He caught Miss Weasley here after a 50ft dive! Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it!" She said exitedly. Ginny smiled brightly. Wood was now looking at Harry in awe "What are you Weasley? 75 pounds wet? Blimey, He's just the build for a seeseeker to! Light, Speedy. Have to get him a Decent broom..." Wood began mumbling to himself and he looked as though all his dreams were coming true. "I've got a Nimbus 2000 at home." Harry said.

Wood looked as though he would cry. "I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first year rule" She said before walking off.

Half an hour later the Weasley boys, Harry and Ginny were sitting in their shared room. "Now, here's what we're going to do about Malfoy..."

\-- --

**_Authors note: I'm ending it there as i think thats long enough! Now please review in the comments and tell me what you think's going to happen to Malfoy. Something bad I hope. Maybe Snape can take a number out of Moody's book... How do you think Sirius feels about what he saw? Until next time folks!_**


	7. Pleasing Fate

After a week of planning their Prank was finally set, and it would be their best one yet. Percy who was usually following the rules quickly changed his tune after Malfoy almost killed their sister and happily agreed to play his part. Phase one the set up. That Friday in potions Harry and Ginny set to work. Harry asked to be excused to the bathroom and once out in the corridor he slipped under his invisibility cloak that Dumbledore had Given him earlier in the week, (he said it had be had belonged to his father and that he was planning on giving it to him at christmas but felt Harry could use it earlier) and took out the potion. Inside the class Ron 'Accidentaly' spilled some of his potion onto his arm and Snape instructed him to go to Madam Pomfrey. As soon as the door was open Harry slipped inside, while Snape was spelling Barriers around Ron's couldron Harry poured a few drops of the potion onto Malfoy's head of course he felt this but luckily Daphne Greengrass who thought Malfoy quite desserved whatever he got was the only one to see the hand or the potion. And so she reached out her hand just as Malfoy turned around, he sneered at her. "What are you doing Greengrass!" He hissed. This caught Snapes attention and he didnt notice the Dungeon door opening and closing. She smiled. "Oh Draky-Poo! Your hair just looks so soft and silky I just had to feel it! Do you use Lucinda Larky's Hair potion? That must take hours! I could never get my hair that silky!" She gushed. The class snickered at the idea of Malfoy using womens hair products and Harry who had walked in a moment Earlier without the cloak thought he found a possible new member for MX, and he told Ginny so through their bond as he slid into the seat next to her. "Quiet, while im sure Mr Malfoy's hair routine is very important to you all I suggest you take after Mr Potter who continued to work through the interuption. Though no doubt he has decided that any attempt to tame the forest he calls hair would be futile." Snape added with a smirk. Everyone laughed. Well except for Ginny who glared at Harry for laughing at a comment that was meant to be an insult. "I like His hair!" Ginny Protested. Harry's cheeks turned a lovley shade of red. The entire class was now on the floor rolling in laughter as Harry blushed and Ginny pouted. Snape had much difficulty schooling his face into a blank expression as the corners of his mouth twitched. during the second hour of potions after Snape got the class to settle down. Ron walked in just as the potion was starting to take effect. Malfoy scowled and started scratching his head, a moment later he coughed and a white feather came out, Malfoy was now scratching his head with both his hands. he shrunk a foot. Snape looked up just in time to see Malfoy cluck in fear before he vanished. A moment later a very frightened looking chicken flew onto Malfoy's desk. Snape stood up. "Nobody move!" He hissed as he went over and pointed his wand at the chicken. After half an hour Snape still couldn't turn Malfoy back and had to call Professor McGonagall, But they soon found out that not even she or Professor Flitwick could turn him back. Finally they called in Dumbledore and the prefects. Everyone was shocked when Dumbledore declared that not even he could turn Malfoy back and on his last try a piece of paper appeared. "He will turn back in exactly two hours from now. Maurarders Generation X has introduced ourselves with this opening prank tell Malfoy this can be considered the first step in a series of many as revenge for almost killing Ginny, Cheers! sincerely yours. Spitfire, Specks Thing 1, Thing 2, and Boar." Professor Dumbledore read. Professor Mcgonagall turned to Harry and tried to glare at him, though she found that it was very difficult as she really wanted to laugh. Snape Glared Murder at Harry, that is until a box popped onto his desk, Harry smiled. This was Something he demanded out of Sirius and got the entire group to agree to. Snape eyed it as though it would explode. After checking it for jinx's he opened the box. ontop sat a note taped to a shiny silver card that sat ontop of two letters. "Silence!" He called to the murmuring students. Everyone looked at him, Snape glared at Harry once more before reading the note. "To Professor Snape enclosed in this box is something the Marauders Never gave out, The MX will make 3 of these and the first one goes to you, it is a Prank free card, this means that for as long as we stand and even after that we have sworn on our honor as messers to never Prank you ever. If one of us should go rouge the card will instantly disable any prank pulled on you, Please note that anyone who attempts to nick this card will go to the top of our prank list. there are charms cast on it to prevent theft and loss, this card will only ever work for Professor Snape and under the card are letters of Apology from Padfoot and Moony expressing their sincerest Regret on their last prank pulled on you, they would also like you to note that if you do not Accept their Apology that Specks has threatened them with bodily harm at the most unexpected time. Spitfire has threatened to Shave Padfoot bald. and Thing 1 Thing 2 and. Boar have threatened to put them into dresses with permanent sticking charms on them." He finished, Snape smirked. "Potter, Weasley and Weasley you wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" He asked silkily. "No sir!" Ginny and Ron said. Snape looked at Harry who was smiling wickedly. "No sir, but it seems your set until the messers graduate, and Maybe people should keep away from Malfoy until the storm blows over. They wouldn't want to get hit with a prank like slime just because they were standing to close to him. The Slytherin's moved away from the Chicken at once. The next moment the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave. "Everyone except Weasley, Potter and Weasley Give me a three foot essay on a forgetfulness Potion, its Spesific effects and why it must be brewed with Red rose roots instead of White!" He called out.

Harry, Ron and Ginny now had a free Period so they made their way to their new meeting room. Padfoot had told them about the room of Requirments saying he had found it when he needed to hide a few posters, though he refused to say what was on them, turns out the room was very useful for meetings, though none of the three noticed the Blonde Slytherin following them into the room before she ducked behind one of the Pillars in the room. Two people were already waiting. "Oi! Fred! George! It went perfectly! Malfoy's stuck as a Chicken for the next two hours!" Ginny called as she threw them the Potion bottle, Fred caught it and put it on a shelf with other potions they had brewed that week, they were all fairly simple although The twins had other potions that took longer brewing in the corner of the room. Potions like love Potions and Polyjuice Potions. Harry had Opened a vault to fund the MX and put in a Million galleons and gave all the members keys to the vault, He then made them sign a magical contract saying they would never take money out for anything that wasn't for MX, Fred and George had acted like they were in heaven and went off owl ordering Potion ingredients, books and anything else they needed including professional Potions sets, Harry and Ginny figured out how to prevent anyone from entering their room, they had simply asked for a room no one else could enter to use as MX HQ. as the group discussed their next step they hit a snag in their plans. "I still dont see how we're going to Get to Malfoy's bed to put the Magazine in!" Ginny growled. "Well we need to figure it out soon, Wood has called our first practice in half an hour, I tell you he practically died when I told him I had a nimbus 2000, he's gone mad! Been vowing since the day I told him that we're gonna train and practice till our hands fall off. we dont even play our first game until after all hollows eve!" Harry said as they sat at a round table in the center of the room and tried to come up with more ideas. "I'll put it under his pillow if you let me join The Marauders Genoration X." Came a voice from the entrance, they all turned to see Daphne Greengrass standing next to the Pillar she was meant to be hiding behind, "Oi! How'd you get in here?" Fred asked. Daphne smiled, " I'm not in Slytherin for nothing. I followed Your Ringleader's here, I think what You did to Malfoy is Brilliant! Let me join and I'll Put the Magazine under his pillow!" She pleaded. The twins and Ron looked to Ginny and Harry and gave them a small nod, it was up to them to make the final say, they were already talking through their bond staring at eachother_, **'I say we make her earn it, we weren't supposed to even be recruiting for another two weeks'** but Harry, she is a Slytherin. You know I was saying we should get at least two people from every house. **'I know love, she could be useful. And she did follow us here just to ask to join...'** But you dont really trust her and she would have to know about the soul bond AND have a key to the MX account? **'You know me well, But I suppose we could give her a chance, just because she's a Slytherin doesn't mean she's evil. How about if she succesfully drops the Magazine without getting caught we make her a full member?'** deal! she needs a nickname... **I'm on it.'**_ Harry smiled at Ginny fondly before turning to Daphne. "Ok, Me and Ginny talked about it-" Here he was cut off. "Wait what? You weren't even speaking to eachother. just staring at eachother for five minutes." She said confused. Harry glared at her and she gulped Realizing she had interupted. "Like I said. Me and Ginny talked it over, I'll tell you how later. The thing is we can't just let you join, Fred and George were a given. I know Ron and Ginny are good at coming up with ideas so they got in right away to, but we need to make sure your good enough before we let you join and tell you all our secrets, so if you sucessfully plant the Magazine without being caught then your in, but we need to come up with a proper nickname for you" Harry said. George piped up. "I know! she's sneaky and she managed to follow you lot here, why not shadow?" He suggested. Everyone looked to Daphne to see her reaction to the name would be. She smiled and nodded. " I like that name, so what Magazine are we putting under his pillow?" She asked. Fred tossed it to her, smiling evily. Daphne looked at the cover and snorted. "The boys Guide to whats going on with your body." She read while smirking

Before they knew it Holloween had arrived. Their pranks on Malfoy went lovley. Shadow managed to get the magazine in and get out, after that the twins got the house elves to put in a few of their trick robes into Malfoy's closet. During dinner that week Malfoys robes transfigured into PJs with little snitches on them. after that they had a miniture storm cloud hang over his head all day, then finally Shadow switched out his diary for one detailing just how in love he was with Pansy Parkinson. which was very funny since they hated eachother. now on Holloween day Harry was feeling esspecially down, of course the MX members tried to make him feel better by instructing the houses not to bother him or look at him with pity. Harry was very grateful, though Hermione hadn't been talking to them for about a month since she had followed Harry and Ginny on their midnight stroll and they ran into a three headed dog that might have been guarding something, Harry, Ron and Ginny wanted to investigate, while Hermione refused to be dragged into their clever idea's to get themselves killed or in her opinion worse, expelled. this was alright with MX as Hermione often berated them on their pranks that was until Ginny told her to sod off or be hexed. Now in charms professor Flitwick was teaching them how to make things float. Hermione was berating Ron and Harry was trying very hard to get his now foating feather to tickle Ginny's nose, well Ginny didnt like that very much and used her feather to tickle his ear. And so began the feather tickling war in which both Ginny and Harry used the spell to mercilessly tickle one another while the rest of the class looked on highly amused. Ginny thought she was doing a very good job of keeping Harry's spirits up and professor Flitwick now began to keep score on who got the loudest giggles out of the other. Needless to say when Harry saw what was going on he turned a very deep red and Dean Thomas told him off jokingly for losing the tickle war. Ginny of course announced proudly that Harry never stood a chance against her while Ron said that she shouldn't be able to make a tickle fight look like a war, just then they saw a blurr of frizzy brown hair race past them with her head ducked. Harry looked startled and Ginny frowned. "She was crying." Ginny said. "Why?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. Ron could be such a git at times. "Well maybe its because most of Gryffindor and other houses have been calling her names like Know-it-all or bossy-busy-body." Ginny said angrily. "Well she is a bit of a know-it-all" Ron said shrugging. Harry glared at his best friend. "There is nothing wrong with being smart. she just doesn't bother waiting to raise her hand when she knows no one else will." Harry said flatly. Ginny smiled at him fondly, she loved how her husband always stood up for people. Ron sighed. "I suppose so, its just a bit annoying really. having someone know everything when I've fprgotten the main ingredient in the forgetfulness potion." He admitted. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Im sure she'll be fine." Ron said finally. Though Harry really doubted it.

As it turns out Hermione never showed for the next class or the one after that. In fact she wasn't seen all afternoon. And on their way down to the Holloween feast Ginny, Harry and Ron heard two girls talking. one of them had said that Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ginny glared at her brother. "I'll go check on her" She said before giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and running off towards the girls bathrooms. A little while later Professor Quirrell came running into the hall, everyone turned to stare at him "Troll... In the Dungeons! Thought... you...ought to...know" He panted as he sank to the floor in what seemed to be a dead faint. Harry frowned. People dont usually sink to the floor when they faint. They just fall. That was very odd. Everyone was in a panic and it took several firecrackers from Dumbledore to get everyone to be silent. "Prefects lead your houses back to their common rooms!" He said loudly. "Ginny and Hermione dont know about the troll!" Harry said. And before Ron could say anything He was off running towards the girls bathroom. "He's mad!" Ron hissed before he ran after his best friend. They had just rounded the corner into the corridor leading to the bathroom when they heard an ear splitting Scream "Ginny!" Harry yelled as his blood turned to ice, That odd feeling of being on ato-pilot took over again as He ran into the bathroom. Ginny was near the wall trying to pry a petrified Hermione away from the troll that was lumbering towards them. Ron ran in and his face paled Harry had this odd look about his face and before he could do anything Harry climbed up onto the sink and launched himself at the troll. Ginny noticed this and she got the same odd look on her face as she took out her wand. Harry was holding onto the trolls neck and somehow managed to get his wand stuck up its nose. Ginny was enraged. she fired off stinging hexes at the trolls feet and refused to stop even when the troll was hopping from foot to foot trying to stop the stinging. Ron was at a loss for what to do. He said the first spell that came to his head. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He shouted. The trolls club Raised into the air, Higher and higher until it stopped and fell with a deafening CRACK! onto the Troll's head. The troll swayed on the spot. Harry jumped off just in time as the troll fell. Harry Pulled his wand out of the trolls nose and turned Just to see a red blurr tackle him. A welcoming warmth spread throught his body and his lips instantly connected with hers. Ginny pulled away for a moment. "Your a stupid Git Harry Potter! You are possibly the most ridiculous Husband a girl could have!" She said before she kissed him again, Hermione heard that. and it snapped her out of her stupor. "Husband?" She asked. Ginny pulled away and blushed. "Er no. You heard wrong, I said Boyfriend not Husband." Ginny said. Hermione glared. "No you said Husband!" She cried indignantly. Ginny huffed. "Well how would you know? You were petrified against the wall until a moment ago!" She snapped. Hermione scowled. Though she didn't get to reply as a sudden flurry of footsteps made them all look towards the door. Ginny was still attatched to Harry as she sat directly in his lap unashamed as Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Quirrell came running into the room. Quirrell let out a wimper and sat on a nearby toilet. Snape smirked and bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was glaring at Harry, Ginny and Ron. "What were you thinking!?! Why weren't you in your dormitories!?!" She yelled. Snape gave Harry a sideways glance and a smirk before turning back to the troll. "Please, Professor McGonagall. They were looking for me. I thought I could take on the troll since I've Been reading all about them. They saved me. Ginny was trying to get me away from the troll, Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to go an fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they came in." Harry and Ron were dumbfounded. Hermione was telling a downright lie. to a teacher no less! Ginny elbowed them and they quickly nodded as if this was exactly what happened. "Oh. Well in that case Ms Granger How could you think of taking on a full grown mountain troll on your own? " Hermione began examining her shoes. "Ms Granger 5 points from Gryffindor for this. And you three!" She said rounding on Harry Ron and Ginny. Ginny was now peppering Harry's face with kisses, though why no one knew. Harry supposed she just wanted to kiss him. Though that was true Ginny Had decided to make McGonagall feel as awkward as possible. She had disscovered last month that McGonagall had no idea what to do when confronted with PDA. Her face gave this away instantly as she cleared her throat and looked to Snape for help. He shook his head and walked out. McGonagall Glared at his retreating form before looking anywhere but the couple. "Yes well, you three. Your very lucky. Ten points to Gryffindor each for sheer dumb luck, now if none of you are hurt go to your dorms. you'll be finishing the feast there." She said before walking away. Ginny smiled and Pulled Harry to his feet as they all walked to the common room together. Once inside the Portrait they all looked at eachother, nodded and said their thanks and ran off to get plates. But from then on Hermione was their friend once again. There are some things you can't do without ending up liking eachother and knocking out a 12ft Mountian troll was one of them.

Later that night Harry and Ginny were sitting by the window in their room. Ginny had seated herself across Harry's lap and layed her head against his chest. They were looking up at the night sky when shooting star's began to cut across the sky. "If you could have one wish what would it be?" Ginny asked Harry randomly. "I would wish to have my parents back, I miss them and I hate that I never got to know them." Harry said sadly. Ginny smiled as the last of the shooting stars began to cut across the sky. "Make a wish." She said simply as they closed their eyes for a moment. "What did you wish for?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled at him. "Same thing you did. I wished you could have your parents back" She said. Harry smiled at this. "To bad it'll never come true." He said sadly. Ginny pulled hhim into a tight hug. " That doesn't mean we have to stop wishing for it." She said softly. Harry smiled and Gave Ginny a gentle kiss

high above the clouds a Diety known as Fate smiled down on The couple. "They are truly a sight to behold, they use my gift the right way and do not discrace their Bond." She said to the skeletal figure shrowded in black. "Be that as it may, I cannot reverse the deaths of his parents without getting something in return." Death said as he tapped on his Sythe. Fate thought for a moment. "What if I allow you to take back your stone? two things for two lives. you get your stone and a piece of that humans soul. After all He was supposed to die years ago and has been cheating you ever since, and I know how you hate to be cheated." Fate said smiling. Death thought for a moment. "How do we know he is truly worthy of such a gift?" Death finally asked. "I can tell that he is. However if you wish we could give him his parents back now, then in a few months time we may give him the test." Fate said. Death smiled. "Alright. He can have his parents back then." He said as he Swung His Sythe over Godrics Hollow

Down in Godric's Hollow a Miracle was happening. Two graves vanished and inside Potter Cottage damage was undoing itself until two people woke up with a start in the places they had died 10 years ago. Lily Potter sat up and looked around frantically. "James!" She called out. There was heavy footfall on the stairs before James Potter burst into the room. "Harry!" They both cried in unison. "James where's Harry? What happened? The last thing I remember is Voldemort coming into the room!" She cried. James struggled to find something to say. "We have to look for him. Maybe someone else has him. Lets go to Dumbledore!" He said panic edging its way into his voice. He prayed his son was ok. "No! I told you I dont trust him! He's so fixed on this idea of his Greater Good that I doubt he honestly cares about what happens to Harry." She said stubbornly. James bit his lip. "Fine but we need to talk to someone fast. We dont even know how long we were out. As much as I'd hate to do this we're closest to Surrey. Perhaps your sister will let us use her fireplace, we'll connect it to the floo network and Floo to Hogwarts From there and speak to McGonagall. We'll see to it that a search party is sent out for Harry if we have to." He said sternly. Lily nodded as tears ran down her face. After getting onto a broom James cast a disillusionment charm on them and they were off. After an hour or so of flying they landed infront of Number 4 privet Drive, Lily who was throwing caution to the wind ran up to the front door while James shrunk the broom. Lily knocked on the door hard and frantic as she couldn't contain her Panic. After a moment a very upset looking Petunia Dursley, Soon to be Evans once more. Opened the door in her night gown and stared wide eyed at her sister. "L-Lily?" She asked. Lily hardly took notice of her tone. "Yes Tuney its me. I'm sorry to bother you and Vernon this late but its an Emergency! Our house in Godric's Hollow was just attacked by an evil wizard named Voldemort and we Just woke up but Harry's missing and we dont know where he is or if he's ok and oh Tuney I know you dont like me but Please let us use your fireplace! We have to get to Hogwarts right away so we can Talk to the Deputy Headmistress at once!" Lily pleaded in a panic. Petunia blinked. "Um Lily, I dont know how your here. But You died.Ten years ago today to be exact, Its October 31, 1991" She said talking slowly as she tried to process the fact that her dead sister and her dead husband were standing somehow alive on her doorstep. James furrowed his brow. "May we come in Mrs Dursley?" He asked. Petunia nodded and led them into the sitting room where they sat down. "Ten years? So then Harry is in Hogwarts then. Good he's safe. Where's Vernon? How's Dudley?" Lily asked calming down. Petunia looked Guilty, something that didn't escape James notice. "Dudley is fine. He's at Smeltings, Vernon's old school. Vernon, Well he was taken to your wizarding prison a few months ago..." Petunia said. James and Lily fixed Petunia with a Hard stare. "Why." James asked. Petunia cast her eyes to the floor. "For Abusing a Magical child left in our care by Albus Dumbledore for the better part of 10 years." She said quietly, though they both heard her. Lily felt her anger bubble up inside her. "And his name?" She asked. though they both knew who it was already. Petunia bit her lip as she shrunk back into the couch. "Harry James Potter" She said slowly. Lily felt her blood boil. "When you say abuse..." James began. Petunia looked up Shame clearly visible in her watery eyes. "He lived in the cupboard under the stairs. He did all the chores in the house since he was four, Vernon beat him constantly and more. I'm sorry Lily! Im so sorry! I did nothing to try and stop it and the only reason we were caught was because his babysitter is from your lot and she saw him getting beat! I swear I never meant for any of this to happen I was jealous! I was jealous of you and I took it out on Harry! Please I know I dont desserve it but could you ever forgive me for being s-so blind!" Petunia wailed as she dropped her head into her hands. Lily's blood ran cold. Her little boy had been treated worse than a house elf and for ten years no one stopped it. And here her sister was begging for her forgivness after she put her son through hell. "No. No Tuney I dont think I can forgive you now. We'll just use your fireplace to go to Hogwarts and see our son." She said in a clipped tone. Petunia nodded. James stood up. "Petunia, Stay away from my family, you can say your sorry all you want. But you were given Harry to keep safe. Im sad to see that we were right about you. Come on Lil's we need to see a certian headmaster about our son." James said. "Wait! There's something you should know. I've decided to divorce Vernon. So as of next week i'll be Petunia Evans again." Lily smiled and James nodded stiffly.

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was speaking with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin about the black substance when the floo flared. Though they were so drawn into their conversation that they hardly noticed. "Dumbledore I know you have some idea what that thing that came out of Harry was! I demand you tell me at once! I wont stand for your schemes messing with my Godson any longer! Now that i'm free I intend to undo your damage!" Sirius growled. "You go Padfoot! I knew there was a reason we named you Godfather!" James said smiling. The three people who were talking jumped and turned to stare wide eye'd at Lily and James Potter. Sirius was on his feet in a Flash Wand pointed at Lily's temple. Remus's wand was similarly pointed at James. Dumbledore sat back with wide fearful eyes. "What did James Potter tell me in our Dorm room at the end of first year." Remus growled. James rolled His eyes. "That no one gives a damn about your furry little problem, and Sirius I told you third year if you ever raised a wand to Lily again your liable to lose an arm." He said half joking. Sirius stared wide eyed at James but didn't lower his wand. " What actually Happened to James Toad second year?" Sirius asked. Lily stuck out her tongue at him. "You swore we'd take it to our graves! Ugh fine! The one and only time I worked with you Black is when we set James toad free in the Forbidden forest because James kept forgetting to feed it and I guilt tripped you into helping me because I couldn't bear to see it starve. There happy?" Lily said. Sirius dropped his wand and caught Lily in a bone crushing hug. Remus had done the same with James and the couple rolled their eyes at their friends antics. "How?" Sirius asked once they let go. "We have no Idea. Luckily Tuney let us know we've been dead for 10 years or we might've been thrown for a loop" Lily said as Sirius Hugged James. "How is not the question. Whats important now is young Harry. And What came out of him, I am no fool. I know Petunia must have told you what I did. Or at least half of it." Dumbledore said as he hung his head sadly. Lily's eyes flashed. "Yes Dumbledore Petunia told us all about how you left Harry to be abused!" She hissed. James grabbed his wife by the waist. "Now Lil's, Im sure he didn't know Harry was being abused. If he did Sirius would not have let him live past his confession." James reasoned. Sirius's eyes flashed. "Im still debating it. James do you know he stole 120,000 Galleons from your vault to fund the order AND he sealed your will. I was rotting in Askaban for 10 years because I never got a trial and the one piece of paper that proved me innocent was sealed away because Dumbledore wanted to put Harry with the Dursley's! I doubt That coward of a woman told you the extent of Harry's abuse. James I've seen His pensive memories that played during Dursley's trial. I had to know. And then once I saw them I thought I was going to be sick. Dont watch them. Ever." Sirius said. James eyes Darkened. "We're watching them. We have to know, Mainly so I can decide if im going to break into Askaban to kill that filthy muggle." Lily said. Sirius smiled. "Your going to want to do worse than kill him. But we can deal with that later. Here's whats been going on with Harry, so the night before term started I peaked into Harry's room to check on him and his wife-" Here he was cut off "Wife!?! He's 11!" James and Lily cried. Sirius smiled. "Yes well long story short Harry Soul-Bonded to Ginny Weasly and no one is on speaking terms with Molly because she said something very cruel to Harry, But thats not important now. Basically a Soul-Bond means Their Soul Mates and they get a Power kick, we can explain that later. Anyway that night they were making out for the first time I suppose. But as soon as they locked lips this Golden light appeared and before I knew it this Black substance leaked out of Harry's scar. Screamed then died." Sirius said. Dumbledore Cleared his throat. "Yes.Now James and Lily. I know you might want to talk to Harry right away, but as it stands it is to late in the evening to do that. and Harry is more than likley exausted from his fight with a Mountain troll. Dont ask. now we will go with you to see him Tomorrow in Gryffindor, He shares a room with his wife as they refuse to sleep apart. Ill have rooms made for all of you in the Guest wing." He said kindly as he sighed in relief "Im not done with you Dumbledore. Get ready to hear an earful tomorrow!" Lily threatened. Dumbledore smiled and nodded, he thought he was quite lucky to have not been hexed yet. but he knew to be on his toes, Lily loved Harry fiercley and she wouldn't forget what Dumbledore did. No he had better be on his guard.

The next day Harry woke up to someone knocking on his door. He sat up suddenly but remembered that Classes had been cancelled so the staff could make sure tthat the school was secure, Harry slumped back into his pillow after another knock on the door. Ginny Poked her head out of the bathroom and glared at her husband, Merlin she loved to call him her husband. "HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DONT GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OFF THAT BED AND ANSWER THE DOOR YOU'LL BE GOING TO BED STRAIGHT AFTER DINNER!" Ginny yelled. The knocking stopped and Harry was sure whoever had come to disturb them was surley laughing at him. Harry got up and Opened the door to see Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore standing in the doorway trying very hard to contain smiles, Harry noted that there were two people standing behind them but Harry couldn't Quite make them out without his glasses on. "Padfoot! Uncle Moony!" Harry said as he launched himself at them. They gave him a big hug and set him down as he raced to get his Glasses. once he had them on he turned to face the group and his breath caught in his throat. "Mum? Dad?" Harry asked. James and Lilly smiled and nodded. Harry stood still for a moment and then without any warning he fainted. There was a sound of something dropping onto the floor coming from the bathroom and a second later a red blurr in a white robe was kneeling over Harry worry etched onto her face. "Harry! Harry love please wake up! What did you do to him!" She yelled fiercley at the group but as she saw who exactly was standing there she blinked. "Oh. You've shocked him so badly he fainted! Honestly what did you think would happen when he saw his parents standing about as if they've just popped over for a visit! you should have prepared him first!" She scolded them as she placed Harry's head in her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. Lily looked worried as she watched Ginny tend to her son. " What is it with Potters and redheads?" James asked. Ginny looked up and smiled. " Petunia said something about that as well, after the court case with her husband She said that someone at your wedding had been talking about how Potters always end up with redheads. of course I knew that I would end up with Harry from the moment he came to live with us, to bad my mother didn't take me seriously. Oh and by the way did you know we're Soul-Bonded what do you think of that?" She asked. Lily blinked. "Well, as long as You two are happy we dont have any problem with it. Why do you ask?" She said. Ginny frowned. "Because nobody is on speaking terms with my mother at the moment after Sirius's trial she got mad because I had no intention of staying away from Harry even after I didnt need to be touching him constantly and she implied to Harry that you two would be dissapointed with it and him. Bloody annoying really, and so I moved out and into Potter Manor with Harry and Sirius. Oh and we gave the house elves uniforms. Not clothes per say but uniforms that show that they are the Potters elves, The elves loved it. Oh which reminds me, Bloom! Sky!" Ginny called. Two elves Popped into the room. "Yes Lady Ginny You be calling us? Is Master Harry Being alright?" Sky asked eying Harry who was still passed out. "Yes he'll be fine. Bloom please go get Madam Pomfrey and tell her to bring a Calming draught. Sky please go down to the kitchens and have breakfast for eleven be brought up here in about half an hour please." She said kindly. " Yes lady Ginny!" They called before vanishing with a pop. Ginny bent down and pecked Harry on the lips as she started to rub his shoulders. A moment later Harry began to come to. "Ugh, Ginny I had the oddest dream..." He said sighing. "Wasn't a dream love, your parents are really here. and their alive. Our wish came true. Saves us a headace dont you think? You were complaining last week about how you didn't want to go over investments and Properties with the Goblins just yet." She added jokingly. Harry's eyes widened as he looked over to see his parents. Ginny helped him sit up Love, I dont know what to say... Im scared stiff and I've no idea if I can move at the moment' 'Dont worry Harry, I called for Madame Pomfrey, your probably going into shock' Ginny explained just as Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room. "Was it another nightmare about Dursley?" She asked as she looked over Harry and handed Ginny the Calming Draught. James looked ready to kill at her statement and Lily gripped his hand as her eyes hardened. Unfortunatley Harry noticed before Ginny could get the Draught up to His lips, He let out a frightened sqeak and curled up slightly against Ginny. Madame Pomfrey looked around to see what had triggered Harry. When her eyes landed on James and Lily she gasped. "I want an explanation later, as for now James, Lily stop looking angry your triggering your son!" She scolded. Lily's eyes instantly softened as tears threatened to overflow. James looked worried as Ginny was now rubbing circles into Harry's back and was softly rocking him. "Sky, Bloom." She called. The elves popped in and looked at Harry worriedly. "He'll be fine, Please Get the members of MX, tell them its an emergency and they need to be here right away. Bloom You get Shadow and bring her here." Ginny ordered. The Elves bowed and popped away. James and Lily continued to look worriedly at their son, after a few minutes Bloom Popped in with a very worried looking Daphne, then the twins Ron and Percy came running into the room and headed straight for Harry. "Is Harry alright?" Fred asked. "Another nightmare about Dursley?" George questioned. "I still say we should" "Go off and hex" "That horse of a woman and her" "Pig of a son, How dare he" "Just get away with" "Harry Hunting." "Didnt even scare him properly" "Recon we should turn him into" "A Canery or" "Enlarge his tongue" "Maybe give him a pig's tail." "For good messure" The twins said Finishing together. "You get used to it." Sirius Mumbled to James and Lily. "Oi! who are you?" Daphne asked suspiciously as Madame Pomfrey spelled the Calming Draught into Harry's stomach. The twins, Ron, Percy and Daphne stared at James and Lily. "Students. I would like you to Meet James and Lily Potter, Now for reasons unknown to me they are now very much alive and No I do not believe Harry had another dream. Due to our lack of forsieght in The matter We believe Harry went into shock." Dumbledore explained calmly. Ron shook his head. "Of course he went into shock his bloody parents just came back from the dead after ten years and their standing here like they've just popped over for tea!" He said. Percy scowled. "Ron language! While I'm all sure we want to know what happened and how Harry's parents are alive we need to focus on Harry now! At least he seems to be calmer but you lot had better quiet down while we figure out what to do!" Percy ordered.

After Harry calmed down Dumbledore conjured a table for all of them to have breakfast together. Once the houselves brought the food Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey made to leave just as Hermione came rushing into the room. "How could you not call me here as well! I had to learn from Percy of all people! And Ginny How many times do I have to say you should really get your house elves shoes if they wont accept pay!" She cried as she sat down in an empty seat. She then smiled. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. How do you do?" She said shakimg both James and Lily's hand. "Mione here is all for freeing our elves or at the very least giving them rights. She was so Happy when we told her our elves live in their own village and have uniforms instead of rags."Ginny explained. James and lily smiled. "Why Green and brown though?" James asked. Harry blushed. "Well My eyes are Green and Gin's eyes are brown." Harry explained sheepishly, Ginny's face turned red. "You said it was because they were your favorite colors..." Ginny mumbled. "Brown only became one of my favorites after I met you." Harry responded. James and Lily smiled. "Oh wait till I tell Bloom and Sky the reason behind their uniform color!" Fred said. "They'll be crying their thanks!" George added. "That reminds me, Sirius here told me you two have continued our noble legacy of giving Minerva grey hairs." James said smiling. The twins broke out into identical sly grins. And just like that they were off talking about pranks, Hermione and Lily wore the same disapproving look. "I can't believe you james! you've palluted our son with your pranking habits before I could teach him to be a good student!" Lily complained good naturedly. Harry snickered. "Sorry Mum, I have to continue Dad's noble work! Thats why I created Marauders Genoration X, and I opened a vault to fund our pranks, I hope thats ok with you." Harry said Quietly. Lily smiled. "Of course Its ok with us darling, in fact. As soon as we can manage it me and your father are going to be giving you an allowance, we plan on spoiling you rotten so if there is anything you want just tell us ok?" Lily said. Harry's eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked. James smiled. "Really." He confirmed. "I was originally going to ask Sirius this but Mr and Mrs Weasley are Going to Egypt for Christmas so can Ron Percy and the twins stay with us? Oh by the way dad I dont know if anyone bothered to tell you but I'm Seeker! The youngest Player in a century they told me!" Harry said exitedly. Ginny shook her head. "Honestly from Christmas to Quidditch in a heartbeat. So long as you stay safe up there, I dont fancy Having my husband out of service for any length of time." Ginny chided. Everyone laughed. Exept for Hermione "There it is again! You said husband! I demand to know whats going on!" Hermione said. Ginny scowled. Percy was about to tell Hermione to drop it when Harry sighed and spoke up, "No. Its fine Ginny, She ought to know anyway. Daphne knows." He said. Ginny nodded. "Now Hermione Don't go asking us a thousand and one questions because this is very private but me and Harry are Soul-Bonded. Do you know what that is?" Hermione's eyes lit up. "Are you really? Of course I know what a Soul-Bond is. I've read all the books on Soul-Bonds but I was ever so dissapointed when I found out that not much is known about them, do you really have all the powers it says? like you can read eachothers minds, feel eachothers emotions, sense when someone is trying to harm your Bond-Mate and all that?" She questioned. Ginny stared. "Well we don't know about the last one but everything else is spot on." Ginny said. Hermione cleared her throat. "So you aren't worried? about the you know, stablization?" She asked Her cheeks getting red. Ginny and Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?" They asked. Hermione sighed and raced to her dorm room before coming back a few minutes later with a thin book. called _bizarre basic's of Bonding_. "This was written by a Bonded couple in 1820. read this." She said opening the book to the tenth page.

_As we have disscovered this we feel the need to share this knowledge with the world so that the underage Bonded couples of all future bonded couples may prepare, when the oldest come's of age (16 currently) The inheritance of your full Magical capabilities will destabilize your bond. To stabilize the bond again you must preform the ultimate act of love, your Bond will demand this of you and you will have a nearly painful desire to be intimate with your Bond-mate. It is Believed the Bond will recognize your current age of recieving Magical inheritance however we are unsure, at this time we are the only Bond couple alive who have bonded underage. And even then we only know of one Bond couple currently alive, however they are old and we are sure they would rather be left in peace._

Harry and Ginny gulped. They hadn't even thought of doing THAT quite yet. "Well what does it say?" Lily asked kindly. Harry and Ginny shook their heads. They couldn't say it aloud without dying of embarrassment. "When Harry turns of age to recieve his full magical inheritance, his bond will destabilize and the only way to stabilize it is to preform the ultimate act of love, intercourse." Hermione explained. Ron looked confused. everyone else seemed to pale slightly. "Whats that?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly Ronald, sex. They'll need to have sex either when Harry turns 16 if the author of thus book is wrong in his assumption 17 if he's right." She explained. "Oh ewww gross!" Ron cried as he covered his ears. Harry and Ginny blushed furiously. "We haven't even considered doing that stuff. We haven't even gone any further than closed mouth kissing." Ginny mumbled so quietly that only Remus, Sirius and James heard. Lily sighed. "I understand if this scares you two, after all your still children and if I had a say you wouldn't have to worry about that until you were ready, However if this Bond will require it maybe you two could talk to eachother, about what scares you that is. And in a few years when your mature enough to handle it i'll talk to some of the best healers I know, Ginny we can provide endless books about being intimate and the like, its really not that scary once you read a bit more about anatomy and such. you'll know what to expect." Lily offered. Ginny thought for a moment before she looked at Harry. He understood immediately, this would be one of their closely guarded secrets. Harry half smiled at Ginny and gave a small nod, he supported her decision. "Thank you er Mrs Potter but I think that this is one of the close guarded secrets that we wont be speaking to anyone about, if I were to take you up on your offer everyone here at the very least would know when im er "ready" as you put it. Though for all I know we may decide to consumate our marriage long before the bond requires it and I have a strong desire for no one to know when I am ready and obviously willing. I hope you understand my reasons for privacy. As of right now niether of us will worry about that. We dont wan't to feel rushed and we prefer moving at our own pace despite what we'll need to do when Harry turns 16 or 17" Ginny said sternly. Lily smiled. " of course Ginny, and you can call me Lily, or mum." Lily said sweetly. Both Ginny and Harry beamed at this, then predictably James began grilling his son on his Quidditch plays, a question he hadn't gotten to earlier, which ones he knew. Which ones he wanted to try. And the four plays that Ginny had forbid him from ever using do to various degree's of pointless danger it would put her husband in. Wood had been heartily against this until a lovley little chat with Fred, George, Ron and Percy had him singing a diffrent tune. upon Harry's interrogation of his best friend he found out that the disscussion had included but was not limited to promised bodily harm by all six of the brothers if any unnecessary danger had lead to their sister's husband recieving any type of injury.

Finally the day of the first Quidditch match of the season arrived, Lily and James had agreed to sit with Ginny, Ron and Hermione for the game. Mainly so Lily could sooth Ginny's worries, though much to Ginny's annoyance her mother had come to, ontop of that she had the audacity to sit next to them. Of course Dumbledore had told the entire Order about James and Lily's return by then and James had surprisingly buried the hatchet with Severus after Harry had explained how nice Snape had been to him, well as nice as Snape could ever be. Though now that they were sitting next to Molly Ginny was seething, for the past five minutes her mother had been trying and failing to strike up a conversation. "Oh but Ginny you must be quite worried about Harry getting hurt. Goodness knows I would be in a right state if he got injured." Molly commented. This made Ginny's temper flare as she turned to glare at her mother. "Oh really. Thats rich coming from you _mother_ you certianly weren't concerned about his getting hurt at the Ministry! Or does emotional pain not count?! Is it only physical pain you can't stand to see him go through?!" She snapped rhetorically. Ginny turned her head back to the game. the captians were now shaking hands. Well trying to squeeze the life out of one anothers hand is more like it, as Marcus Flints fingers looked to be turning blue under the pressure before Oliver realeased his hand. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediatley by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor! what an Amasing chaser that girl is!-" Harry tuned out Lee jordans comentary as he began to circle the pitch, and only flinched slightly when Katie Bell got hit in the head with a Bludger it wasnt much longer before he caught sight of the snitch, the Slytherin seeker tearing a path behind him as they hurled towards the snitch, they were neck and neck but Harry was faster he put on a burst of speed at the last moment then WHAM! A cry of outrage came from the Gryffindor's as the Slytherins snickered, all except Daphne Greengrass who's face turned red and contorted with anger. Flint had. blocked Harry on purpous and for a few terrifying seconds Harry had to hold on for dear life. Little did Flint know that obvious foul had just solidified his spot on the Mx's list and he would be pranked next. The game went on. And just as Harry dodged another Bludger Harry's broom gave a frightening lurch, Harry gripped his broom handle and his stomach drooped, it was as if his broom was trying to buck him off! **_'Ginny! Help! My brooms gone wild I think someones fixed it! _** Harry cried. Ginny gasped and she giripped Lily's arm. "Someones cursing Harry's Broom!" She sqeaked, Ginny felt her blood turn to ice as she noticed the fear cross her husbands face. Lily went pale and she instantly looked at her son and began muttering under her breath, James noticed what she was doing and Immediatley joined her, Hermione was gone in a flash. She had seen Snape muttering as well however quickly dissmised him as she knew he would never harm Harry. Thats when she spotted Quirrel muttering and she never really liked him. So she took an educated guess and lit a fire under Quirrels bum and only stopped when he yelped in obvious pain. She then quickly dashed back to her seat. And with James Lily and Snape muttering counter curses Harry had regained control of his broom within a minute. The game continued and after half an hour Harry dived The Slytherin seeker hhot on his heels. A Slytherin beater sent a Bludger towards Harry but Fred swiftly blocked it sending it towards Flint. Wood smirked when the blow nearly knocked Flint off his Cleansweep. Harry reached out his hand and inched closer to the tiny ball. Just a bit closer... one more inch... Harry shouted Loudly as he pulled out of the dive and held up the golden ball . Loud cheers were heard across the pitch and Harry was about to land when three things seemed to happen at once. First the invisible shield infront of the Gryffindor stands came down. next an insane Bludger turned mid-air and headed straight for the stands. Headed straight for Ginny. Then without blinking Harry raced towards Ginny. She was currently arguing withbher mother and had not seen the Bludger. Once Lily noticed she turned to yank Ginny away, however the Bludger was faster than her. But Harry was faster than the Bludger. seconds before it was meant to hit his wife Harry lifted his hands. off the broom and shoved Ginny into his mother. Unfortunatley Harry wasn't so lucky. The Bludger connected with the side of his head directly where Ginny had been. Ginny felt her blood run cold in horror as the blow Knocked Harry off his broom. His unconcious form hit the stands with a frightening crack. "HARRY!" Ginny cried as she dropped to her knees next to him, silent tears running down her face as she shook his shoulder slightly as she tried to wake him. The crowd was stunned. Including the Slytherins. They had all seen the Bludger head for Ginny and couldn't Believe Harry would risk himself like that. Fred and George flew over and Ginny allowed them to take him and fly him over to where Madame Pomfrey had jjust showed up on the edge of the Pitch. Lily, James, Ginny Hermione and Ron were immediatley hurrying towards the Hospital Wing leaving Molly sitting in the stands stunned into silence


	8. Notice (not a chapter im sorry!)

hi, i know im sorry this isnt a chapter but i wanted to let you all know that im having some extreme writers block and ontop of that i have school. im really sorry that i dont have a chapter but id rather not push out a half baked short chapter and ill try to get a decent one out by this weekend. or the middle of next week at the latest. ill also be trying to make this chapter my longest yet as an apology for my lateness and a treat for you all. thank you so much for following my story until this point and reviews are always welcome. unless your telling me to breabreak up my writing blocks those comments arent welcome as i've explained myself multiple times. thank you again for following my story and i am extremley and deeply sorry this couldn't be a chapter. i hope chapter 8 makes up for it when i finish it. i hope you all have wonderful days and may the gods bless you.


	9. Beginning Alliances

**AN: Hello everyone thank you for your patience. for one I was going to make this longer but decided not to start second year just yet. the next chapter will be all about their sumner and hopefully chapter 10 will be the start of second year, as always leave your reviews i love reading them a shout ou to Ariticfox99 who helped me come up with my ideas for most of this chapter and the coming chapters. let me know if yyou want more detail to be put into the Wizengamots sessions also I'm starting a Drarry fanfiction so be on the lookout fot that. Without further adue here is the long awaited chapter**

Ginny was furiously pacing the length of the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey worked over Harry. Despite assuring Ginny that Harry would be completely fine she continued to pace opting between muttering about how she would throttle her husband for being so stupid and how she would cuddle him until he was better. Of course her muttering wasn't particularly quiet so when Harry woke up he smirked at his wife's antics. "How about you just kiss it better?" Harry said cheekily as he opened his eyes. Wincing slightly at the splitting headache. Lily and Ginny both gasped as they rushed to Harry's bedside almost knocking Madam Pomfrey over in the process. "Oh darling i'm glad your ok! James, Padfoot and Moony went to speak with the headmaster, we've been switching every hour incase you woke up today." Lily said smiling. "Harry James Potter that was the most ridiculous idiotic death defying thing you've ever done!" Ginny screeched as she latched onto her husband. "Does that include fighting a troll? If so I can't quite agree with you dear, by the way. Where are the others? I thought our little group would be shivering in their boots at the chance to set up a prank against me." Harry said smiling. "You've been out for five hours love, I think they went off to bother Peeves, the twins said something about a potion that needs poltergeist tears." Ginny said shrugging. "How are they going to get that flying menace to cry?" Harry asked incredulously. Ginny opened her mouth perhaps to answer the question however in that moment Snape burst through the doors a scowl on his face as the twins trailed behind him. Daphne had ahold of one ear each as she made them stop at the foot of his bed. "Harry please tell your father that you did in fact give me the get-out-of-prank-free card and deter him from spreading wild rumors!" he shouted. Harry sighed. "What did he do now?" Harry asked. ""He is encouraging the students to tell their younger siblings that to get into Hogwarts you must first find a way to…….wash.my.hair." Snape said as he gritted his teeth. Harry smirked as he tried to bite back his laughter. "Sorry Professor i'll speak to him. You could always give him detention." Harry said as he chuckled. Snape smiled at the idea. "Lil's! I blame you for this! our son has befriended the dungeon bat!" James exclaimed in mock horror as he walked into the hospital wing

After Madam Pomfrey actually released Harry he quickly found out that the rest of MX were expecting to stay for the holidays, now that didn't sit well with Harry at all so after a quick conversation with his parents Harry had practically demanded they stay at Potter manor with him and Ginny, though of course the invitation was extended to Percy as well. Everyone graciously accepted. Which they really shouldn't have done if only to spare McGonagall the grey hairs. You could still hear Snape complaining down the corridor as he shouted "The Muraurders and MX in the same manor? Hogwarts wont be standing come summer!" Ginny snickered as they all flooed over to the manor. Unfortunatley MX couldn't plan pranks . they all were in silent agreement to figure out what the three headed dog was guarding and who Nicolas Flamel was. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up. "Your all idiots, watch and learn." she said as she walked over to Lily and James. "Mrs Potter I was wondering if you could help me with my History asignment?" Ginny asked innocently. "I told you you can Call me Lily dear, your my daughter-in-law, and of course i'll help what is it?" She asked. Ginny smiled. "Well see Binns had us choose names from a culdron to do a six inch essay on and I got a name I didn't know, Nicolas Flamel and I dont know anything about him or even who he is. I've looked through dozens of books but I still haven't found him. Do you know who he is?" She asked innocently. Lily smiled. "Of course Nicolas Flamel worked with Dumbledore on the twelve uses of dragons blood, he also created the Sorcerer's Stone which can make both gold and the Elixer of life, why dont you all use the Potter library for your essays?" She suggested. Ginny smiled and nodded her thanks before turning. back to MX with a smug grin on her face as they all headed for the Potter library. "why didn't I think of that?" Daphne muttered. "Because none of you consider the obvious choice, Daphne look up books on the stone. Ron find anything on Flamel. Twins look up information, see if there is any way to get past a Cerberus Harry lets see if the map shows where the trap door leads." Ginny said as they set to work.

Half an hour later the group had been discussing their findings. "ok so we know the stone is valuable, its obviously in Hogwarts but Fluffy can't be its only guard. I mean play a bit of music and the big teddy bear is out like a light. " Harry said. Ginny nodded. "Yeah but we can't do anything now. I say we put this off until school starts. up again, then we can watch the teachers and guess based on their strengths if they might have helped add something to the protections for the stone" Daphne said. eceryone nodded their agreement.

The rest of the winter holidays went off without a hitch. Daphne had fawned over Harry's gift to her. it was a sterling silver necklace with a green snake pendant that looked so clear she thought it was crystal. upon closer ibspection she realized it was translucent emerald one of the rarest forms of magical emerald. Harry who had read up on pureblood customs knew exactly what a gift like that meant. He was openly declaring an alliance with the house of Greengrass, The rest of the Slytherins would be so jealous! Especially since the Parkinson's had been talking about how to align with the house of Potter, contrary to popular belief many of the purebloods did not want to follow the Dark Lord anymore, they had the saftey of their families to consider after all, so even though he didn't know it many of the Slytherins considered Harry their last hope to gain a suitable Alliance strong enough to overide the magic in their parents dark marks so they could be removed. And on the last days of their holidays Lily and James decided to take Harry to get an inheritance test. to see if the Potters really were decended from Gryffindor.

Once ant the bank the Group was instantly shown to a private room, and in their rush no body saw the curious dark haired girl slip inside and hide behind a statue "Alright Mr Potter please put three drops of blood on this parchment. " The goblin name Scarheart had said. Harry quickly allowed the Goblin to prick his finger over the parchment. After Harry's cut healed words began appearing on the paper and the goblin read aloud

**_Harry James Potter_**

**_Married to: Ginerva Molly Potter_**

**_Heir to:_**

**_Potter ( by blood ) 8_**

**_Gryffindor ( by blood ) 6_**

**_Merlin ( by blood ) 10_**

**_Lefay ( By blood) 4_**

**_Hufflepuff ( By blood ) 6_**

**_Slytherin ( by conquest ) 6_**

**_Mclay-Nelson ( by blood ) 3_**

**_Ablistian ( by blood ) 14_**

**_Total seats: 57_**

**_Full Title: Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Merlin-Lefay-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Mclay-Nelson-Ablistian_**

The silence was so thick you could hear a pin drop. And the girl behind the statues head were swirling with ideas. Her father had always encuraged her to Marry someone with connections and Harry was Basically Wizarding royalty! But why did the Parchment claim Ginny to be his wife? It was probably a marriage contract, that didn't matter. Marriage contracts could be easily broken. All she had to do was plot. Unfortunatley the girl was so aborbed in her own plots she Didn't hear Ginny ranting about how she had the Most Modest Soul-Bond mate ever as Harry couldn't believe he was so loaded. James had opted not to take back the Official title as lord Potter but he would be doing the work that went with it until Harry was old enough. and it was agreed that he would shock the next Wizengamots Meeting By accepting all Lordships, For a Ravenclaw the Girl behind the statue was very stupid. For she would have heard all of this if she had just payed attention

The next day with just so happened to be the next Wizengamots meeting everyone was surprised as Harry walked in and claimed all 8 Lordships. Not only that but he managed to make umbridge very angry. "And so, I think it is safe to say that Werewolves are vicious beasts that must be tagged. this law would require every Werewolf to come in to be tagged. Any objections?" She asked coldly. Most people seemed to scared to object, well Harry wasn't most people. "I object Madam Unbridge, Werewolves classify as beings given that they retain the power to reproduce without infecting people as well as developing their own culture and traditions. And I am of the firmest belief that all beings should be treated with respect. Even if we dont understand them." Umbridge shook her head. "but Mr Potter you simply have to look at them to know that they are abominations! That they are freaks!" She screeched. Harry stiffened at the words and Everyone including the Minister wondered how she could be so stupid. Harry's eyes hardened. "Madam Umbitch I will thank you kindly never to use that term in my presence again, I detest that word and as for your unfounded alligations the same could be said for you." Many of the purebloods had to bite back their laughter but Harry just continued on his verbal beat down. "Furthurmore I have half a mind to check your birth records and see if you were fathered by a toad as you greatly resemble one." Most of the hall snorted in laughter, including the Minister! "And furthermore I am convinced that you must have Banshee in your blood as I have never in my life heard something so shrill as your voice, and so to conclude my statement Banshee-toad hybrids. such as yourself should not be calling other beings abominations when the only true abomination is that sickly pink Cardigan you are whereing that greatly resembles the color of muggle cold medicine." He finished. By the time he had finished speaking even lucious Malfoy was shaking with silent laughter as the Minister was trying to catch his breath, He knew that he should be offended that the Potter boy had spoken in such a way to his Senior Under-Secretary but he couldn't stand the woman. And so a very red faced Umbridge went back to her seat to lick her wounds after being thouroughly shut down by an 11-year-old lord . Many of the Slytherin family's were eager to figure out weather or not Harry would be looking for Alliances, though their prayers were answered when after the court had been Ajorned by a very happy looking Dumbledore Harry turned to Haridian Greengrass and said. "Mr Greengrass as you know your daughter as well as a few friends of mine stood at my manor for the holidays, Did she tell you about our newly formed Alliance?" Haridian was shocked, His daughter hadn't sent him the owl yet. "Ah no Mr Potter she has not, I am both shocked and pleased that my daughter was able to gain your trust. May I ask how?" The entire Wizengamot had stood behind to hear. "Yes well I do not mean to speak ill of another house however during our first flying lesson Draco Malfoy thought it wise to take another students Property and attempt to throw it into a tree, Me and my wife went after him and he knocked my wife off her broom while we were about 60ft in the air, however I was able to catch her just 10ft off the ground. and your daughter helped us by dealing out a bit of justice." Lucious had Paled considerably throughout the story, that offense was serious enough to call a blood feud, and for a moment he panicked, that is until Harry spoke directly at him. "Mr Malfoy don't look so frightened. I will not call blood as I firmly believe Draco had no idea we were that high and as I still think our family's could come to an Alliance in the future, but I'll ask you kindly to speak with your son about doing dangerous things like that again." Lucious could only nod as the rest of the Wizengamots thought Lucious Malfoy to be the luckiest man alive. as Harry could have very easily called blood

Once back at Hogwarts MX decided to look for possible members. Ginny had come back with the name Luna Lovegood a first year Ravenclaw that no one seemed to take very seriously but Ginny could tell she was very smart. The twins suggested Neville to bring him out of his shell, Daphne suggested Blaise Zambini and Ron suggested Hermione. All the suggestions were put on a board and it was agreed that all the hopeful's would be watched then sent an anonymous note from MX to pull off a small scale prank withought being caught If they wanted to join. They were to be given three doable prank suggestions. to choose from. MX had been back at Hogwarts for about two weeks when Harry seriously contemplated hexing someone into next week. Ever since they got back Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, and Romilda Vane had been fawning over Harry and then acting as if Ginny didn't exist. Other people in the school had been glaring at the tree girls who had been throwing themselves at Harry especially Cho Chang who was a year older than Harry, the older girls in her dorm had been particularly annoyed as she smugly boasted in the common room about her growing chest and firm belief that Harry would fall for her, Now Cho Chang had cornered Harry down an empty corridor and he immediatly opened up his connection with Ginny to let her know the situation. She was Livid at Cho and promised to come with back up to save him. "Harry, why are you with that ridiculous ginger? You kbow she's just a kid, Maybe you should go for girls a bit more mature?" She suggested smiling slyly. Harry glared at her. " No Cho, I'm with Ginny. I love her and i'm not interested. Now can you step aside? Ginny will be looking for me." Cho glared down at him. Though she then looked behind Harry and saw Ginny walking towards them winth Hermione, Daphne, Looney Lovegood and the Bones girl. Cho suddenly got a wicked idea and hadn't noticed the girls draw their wands. Cho roughly grabbed Harry's shoulders and before anyone could react she squished her lips to his Harry instantly began struggling trying to Push the older girl away. Ginny saw red and withought warning fired off three curses tapidly that all hit Cho directly in the face. first she sent a stinging hex. then a bat Boogey hex and finally jelly legs that made her hit the ground Hard. Harry was livid and was furiously wiping his lips and spiting . He felt as though he was going to vomit. and after a minute he doubled over and actually did vomit. A firm an aged hand touched his shoulder and vanished the sick Harry looked up, the other girls had surrounded Cho who was now wimpering on the floor their wands all pointed at her. Professor Dumbledore was looking at the scene extreemly confused. The girls didn't seem like the typtype to be bully's Ginny spoke up through grit teeth. "Headmaster, this little _roach_ just forced my Husband to kiss her after cornering him. I demand she be suspended for sexually assulting a married man! as well as holding him in a corridor against his will. Dumbledore nodded and levitated the girl to the infirmary before going off tosend a letter to her father. Ginny was in a terrible mood the rest of the week and as if daring any other girl to lay their hands on her husband again Ginny openly Snogged Harry in the common room and linked their hands together. the rest of the school year passed by in almost a blur. and MX had Finally reported all of their proof against Quirrel. McGonagall didn't want to believe them and tried to Bar them from bothering the headmaster about it but Harry speaking as the heir to three of the hogwarts founders had told her that if she didn't let them report a possible danger to the entire student body to the headmaster she would be neglecting her Deputy duties and that would be cause for him as heir to terminate her employment. So she Hesitantly let them tell the headmaster and all of the teachers set a trap for Quirrel. they added a last protection. a soul circle. broken soulwould be ripped from their host and epepellex from the castle instantly. Needless to say when the alarms went off and the dead body of Quirrel was found in the last chamber. Minerva apologized to the group. At the end of the term feast Dumbledore tried to give away last minute points that would make Griffindor win the House Cup. However Harry was having none of it. He stood up and instantly the hall quieted. Harry cleared his throat. "with all due respect headmaster that just would not be fair to the Slytherins. For one they earned the house cup fair and square. and to just give me and my friends a boat load of points for going to a teacher when something wasn't right is just overkill, we didn't do anything extrodinary. we saw something was wrong and we told a teacher. Thats it, nothing more. If you wanted to give us points for it that should have been done days ago when we told. not here at the end of the term feast while the room is already decorated in Slytherin colors. to give us their victory is like pushing them aside and i'll not stand for it. " He said. After their initial shock everyone in the hall began to realize the truth to his words and the Slytherins were all smiling at him. Even Draco Malfoy was looking eagerly towards the Headmaster. Albus smiled. Harry was always fair. "Very well. I propose a compromise. Next year " Dumbledore suggested. The Slytherins all cheered and the other Houses Clapped politley. though Marcus Flint actually walked up to Harry and shook his hand. Well that opened up the flood gates because Every Slytherin became determined to shake his hand before they left and even Draco Malfoy wasn't a complete prat and could be heard saying that he expected nothing less from a Gryffindor. Then Harry proudly proclaimed that the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. That prompted the Gryffindors to leave laughing about how a snake infultrated the lions den.

Lily Potter was sitting in the Manor garden waiting for her son and daughter in law to come through the floo when an unfamiliar Owl dropped a letter onto her lap. she opened it and read

_my Dear sister,_

_I know you don't wish to speak to me right now and that is completely my fault for how I treated Harry however the most Bizarre thing happened the other day and I beg your assistance. Dudley began doing Magic! At first I thought it was nothing. A few things ending up where they shouldn't be but the other day he threw a fit and ended up throwing his new toy ranger into a tree, I refused to get it for him and he got mad, then he held out his hand and the ranger flew into it. I asked him how he did that and he looked at me confused and said that he's always been doing things like that and he thought me and vernon knew, Oh lily please help IIm so confused. why didn't he get a letter? and what do I do? please write back._

Lily dropped her sisters letter in complete shock, she would most certianly be going to see a certian headmaster.

_love, your sister, Petunia Evans_


	10. Pranking muggles

**Authors note, right so since despite my best efforts people keep commenting on me to break up my story chunks i'll be implementing another way to separate the scenes. tell me if you like it better. or worse or you dont give a damn, if this goes over well i'll be going back and fixing all the previous chapters. Thank you and here we go.** **(sorry for taking so long to upload. i'm not used to doing things this way.)**

**Chapter 9**

Shaking off her initial shock she wrote a note out for the kids

_Harry and Ginny_ _Something has come up and i need to speak to the Headmaster about it. I shouldn't be more than Half an hour_

And with that she went straight through the floo to the Headmasters office, Lily Potter was not an idiot. This situation had Albus written all over it. "Albus!" Lily screamed. Upon finding the portraits looking at her she sent them a glare that easily rivaled Snape's. " He's in the staff room having a meeting." one of them supplied, Lily nodded her thanks before she went off to the staff room not caring who heard her. She just knew Albus had something to do with this

**_~scene~_**

Lily burst through the the door a death glare on her face. "Albus Dumbledore I know you had something to do with this!" Lily fumed. The Headmaster blinked. "Lily dear what on earth-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Lily slapped the paper down infront of him. After reading it he sighed. "You are right my dear girl, but I believed it was for the best if the young Dursley did not attend this school,

after all he was one of Harry's tormentors. I thought a light block on his magical core would have suficed but he seems to have broken it. well now that they know we can offer them two things. We can offer them to bind his magic again. or we can offer a tutor for young Dursley over the summer so he may join the second years come september." Dumbledore Decided.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "See that you do! I may not like them but every magical child desserves a chance to go here!" She said heatedly. Dumbledore nodded and Lily left the room leaving a completely stunned staff behind. Snape thought for a moment and after a minute or two he decided he was very glad Lily had not choosen him. She was downright terrifying if she wanted to be

**_~scene~_**

Back at the manor Harry and Ginny were blissfully unaware of the approaching grey cloud, They discussed their summer homework among other things. including their not so subtle advanced love life. "I dont know, all the books say some of the stuff we're doing like french kissing or when I sit in your lap should be happening when we're older. But it just feels so right and somehow I just know we wont be doing anything beyond that" Ginny said confused. It was very hard to explain her instints and how she just knew how fast to go.

Harry smirked at her confusion. "I know love, I feel it to. but why dont we just let the peices fall where they may, I mean if the kids at school start to notice anything we can think of an explanation then. lets not worry about that now." Harry said soothingly as he pulled Ginny onto his lap and kissed her hair. "Now, love why dont we take a nap? it was a very long train ride and remember Hermione promised to come over. we'll have the best summer ever. She even swore not to tell her parents anything about us so we can shock them." He said as he smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes but cuddled up against him none the less as she muttered about poor unsuspecting muggles. She had no idea Harry was thinking about other things, mainly Mrs Weasley. The fact that she had reacted that way to their Soul-bond still stung more than he wanted to admit.

Though try as he might years under the Dursley's care subconsiiusly told him it was his fault. and though he'd never admit it aloud, his greatest fear was the family he now had trying to kick him out like Mrs Weasley had done. though he buried that fear deep within himself. He most certianly did not want to worry Ginny. Not after she had tried so hard to heal him. He jjust didn't know some scar's lasted allot longer than you'd like them to. He closed his eyes blissfully unaware of the nightmare that awaited him.

**_~scene~_**

Lily looked into their room a few hours later. she smiled as she saw Harry and Ginny cuddled on the bed, then she frowned as she heard her son mumbling. as she got closer she most certianly did not like what she heard. "please dont leave me. i'm sorry. i'll be good. dont go away." she heard him whine. Lily couldn't help but notice as he continured to talk he pulled Ginny closer. she resolved to speak with a mind healer as soon as possible

she bent to wake him up Ginny's eyes opened. "Dont wake him. This is the third nightmare he's had. He doesn't even realize it. I'm going to hex my mother, He thinks its his fault she's mad at us, He's afraid we're all going to leave him. i'll help him you should contact a mind healer, I thought he was getting better but he's only hiding the pain." she said sighing sadly. Lily nodded as she turned and ledt the room

Ginny threw one of her legs over Harry's hip and pulled herself flush against him as she gave him a gentle kiss and whispered in his ear for the third time that afternoon. "Its ok love, I'm here. I'll never leave you." She said softly. Harry relaxed a bit and Ginny smiled as she closed her eyes.

**_~scene~_**

The beginning of summer went by incredibly fast for the young couple, they found that while they liked their newfound freedom they got bored quite easily. and so they were planning a great prank on Hermione's muggle parents Daniel and Emma Granger. and to their greatest joy Sirius, Remus, James and the the twins were in on the whole thing. Lily did not approve whatso ever but that was completely fine with the pranksters. Hermione had been exited to pull her first ever prank. Apperantly she was bored as well, and she would play her part perfectly...

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione smiled as she saw a snowy white owl land on their window. She gasped in false shock and then squealed! this startled her parents as they had never heard their daughter sound like that. Hermione rushed to open the window. "Oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh! I can't BELIEVE i got one!" Hermione cried as she jumped up and down holding the letter to her chest. Her mother blinked. "One what dear?" she said.

Hermione gaped at her parents, though inside she was cackling. "one what? one what? I'll tell you what mother! Do you know who's owl this is!?!" She asked. Her tone implied that they should indeed know. her mother shook her head. "No honey, the only letters you send us are about your grades." Emma said. The owl hooted as though it was extreemly offended that they did not know her owner.

Hermione sighed as though she were dissapointed. "Mum, Daddy. this is HARRY POTTER'S owl. and if he sent ME an owl that could only mean one thing!" She said as though it were obvious. Her parents looked confused but didn't ask. Hermione inwardly sighed, this was why they were getting pranked. instead of asking questions about the wizarding world they simply nodded and smiled even though they didn't understand anything.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry Potter is basically wizarding royalty! He defeated the evilest Dark wizard when he was a Toddler! Not to mention he is a deciendant of Lefay! as in Morgana Lefay! And Merlin himself! This right here is an invitation to join his inner circle of friends! its probably charmed to talk!. Hermione opened the letter and indeed it did fold into a mouth that had Lily's voice coming out

_Hermione jean Granger_

_Congradulations, you have been invited to join Lord Harry James_ Potter-Gryffindor-Merlin-Lefay-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Mclay- Nelson-Ablistian's inner circle of friends. You and your parents are to use this Letter to come to Potter manor at 3:00 in the afternoon on August 20th. This letter is a Port-key and the activation words are "inner-circle." if you fail to be punctual you will forfeit your place among us. Dress casual

Hermione let her face fall into one of excitement, of course she had pre-set the date so her parents could get over being pranked in time for Harry's birthday. The prank would end when her parents stopped acting as though they understood everything... Merlin help her, it was going to be a long summer

**_~scene~_**

**_August 19th (9:40pm)_**

Harry and Ginny were cuddled up in bed talking about the next day. 'are we going to tell them we're married right off the bat?" Ginny asked. Harry smirked. "Yes the twins even agreed to pretend to be interested in a betrothal with hermione." he said as he scoffed. "Hmm I would have thought Ron would volunteer for that one" Ginny commented as she grinned. "Oh he did. But we decided if the offer came from 14 year old boys instead of a 11 year old it would be more of a trigger, you know the main point of the prank right?" Harry asked jokingly. Ginny lightly slapped his chest. "Prat." She huffed. Harry grinned. "But you love me though"

He said, Although he meant it to be a statement. years of abuse had it come out as more of a question. Ginny didn't even bat an eye as she kissed Harry on the cheek. "Without a doubt. And yes I know the point of this prank. we're showing the muggles that the wizarding world is an entirley new culture and way of life, and its perfectly fine to ask questions when they dont understand something without fear of looking stupid, I mean no one expects muggles to understand us" Ginny said. Harry smiled

**_~scene~_**

As soon as the Portkey arrived Harry and Ginny cheered. "Places everyone! MX you know what to do?" The group nodded and LunLuna their newest member was loving every minute of her first group prank. Harry smiled and went to open the door.

"Good afternoon Hermione, Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Granger. come in." Harry said as he lead them in. "Please allow my house elves to take your cloaks. Sky! Bloom!" He called Mr and Mrs Granger jumped slightly as Sky and Bloom popped into existence. Hermione simply handed them her coat. and after a second Daniel and Emma did the same. "Thank you." Hermione said do them. " You's be welcome Ms!" Bloom said before they popped away.

Just then Ginny walked into the room wearing a forest green dress with a white collar and silver trimming. "Ah Hermione, Mr and Mrs Granger I Pressume?" Ginny asked as she walked up to Harry and linked her arm through his. Emma nodded. "Yes and you are?" She qquestioned. Ginny glanced at Harry and he furrowed his brow in a manner that suggested they should know. Hermione shook her head. "Allow me to introduce you to my beautiful Wife. Ginerva Molly Potter." Dan choked a bit. "Wife?" He questioned.

Ginny nodded. "Yes and please call me Ginny. My Mother and Father in law are in the sitting room with Harry's godfather." Ginny said. Emma seemed confused. "Er. Pardon me but I thought your parents were dead Harry." she said warily.. Harry nodded. "Oh yes they were but Me and Ginny wished them back alive and well it worked so thats that." Harry said as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

**_~scene~_**

The Grangers were still stunned as they sat down in the living room. Lily smiled simpathetically at them. She had no idea how they roped her into this but she knew if she ruined their prank the boys would sulk, and while she was used to James and Sirius's pouty faces she didn't think her heart could handle having to see Harry sad.

She and James had went to the ministry and seen the memory's and now she was determined to keep a smile on his face, even if that meant spoiling him a bit. James for his part Had cornered Severus when Harry said he wanted his own potions lab. He had grilled her poor friend until he had a list of everything he needed for a junior ppotions lab. Severus for his part had taken great pleassure in showing off his superrior potions knowledge to Harry while james sulked

The Grangers were now having a quiet conversation with Sirius and you could tell they hardly knew what he was talking about. Just then the floo flared and out stepped Severus Snape who was carrying a pallet of potion ingredients. Lily shook her head. Gods above they had roped Severus into it to! She blamed Harry.


	11. Important notice! sorry you had to wait!

i know this should have been put up awhile ago but i've been busy and i honestly didnt expect it to take this long. i am currently fixing ALL the chapters to the best of my abilities as well as writing Chapter10 and working on other stories that i have yet to publish. this summer i had maybe 2-3 hours a week if i was lucky to work on everything as i was very busy with life. i've just started my junior year in highschool and work on everything at once whenever i can, ill try to get everything out soon but youll have to be patient with me and again im sorry for such a long delay. ill be reposting this story with the fixed chapters and chapter 10 as soon as I can. thank you.


End file.
